


Tethercord

by PoisonJack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And bring him with them, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Barebacking, Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence, Dry Humping, Fix-it fic, Flirting, General au, Hux is the spy and they still shoot his ass xD, Hux loses enough blood to act drunk and hell that's a trope I can get behind, Kissing, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Poe and Hux both have PTSD from being forcibly mind-read, Poe has a boner for spies haha, Porn with Feelings, Protective Poe Dameron, disorientation, force phobic as applied on him!hux, if ya can't beat 'em- seduce 'em!, its fanfiction LOL, its fun and inspired by the comic linked in description ahha, pseudo science and biological incorrectness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: A take on the classic 'Poe asks Hux to come with them but Hux still gets shot' trope, mixed in with a little hero-complex!Poe and affection-starved!hux, severe blood loss, and overfamiliar-touching hahah :DThis was hugely inspired bythis lovely little gingerpilot fanartbyellalba.That’s the beeeeest thank you for wonderful inspiring content.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, gingerpilot - Relationship
Comments: 59
Kudos: 270





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We’re just gonna ignore medical accuracies for the sake of fun fiction xD Apologies to anyone in the medical field. Pretend it's weird biology or hux’s femoral is in a different place. Any reason to make him bleed out and act-off I'm down with! :D hahaha

He should have thought this through just a bit more, but there simply wasn’t enough time.

_Shoot me in the arm_ , he’d told him, right after refusing to go with them. 

It was a wound that wouldn’t be too serious; one he could still walk away from without impeding his own ability to protect himself. One that would provide him alibi for helping the three escape.

Hux had been shot in the leg instead, the suddenness and surprise dropping him to the floor as much as the pain itself. He was outraged in the first second, then considered the next that this would surely play better in solidifying his innocence as part of his cover. 

That’s when he realized the wound was bleeding. _Profusely._

They’d taken him with them for that fact, a trail of blood in their wake as he could do little to defy the pilot’s arm around his waist with the pain of the wound in his thigh.

Was this technically a kidnapping? Did it even matter? If he kept bleeding the way he was, it would no longer be a problem.

He was half in Poe Dameron’s lap on the floor of the cockpit, the man putting pressure on the wound with his hands over Hux’s own. They’d made the jump to lightspeed already, but they’d taken far too long to see to Hux’s injury. The blood-loss was severe, even with the paltry supplies from the ship’s med-kit staunching the wound. 

The white bandaging and trauma-kit was really only a quick-fix, but Hux needed _real_ medical attention.

“Rey, we gotta hurry! He’s lost too much blood!” 

“We’ll be there soon.”

Hux had his eyes shut against the pain, grimacing as Dameron’s hand pressed harder into his leg. It woke him up a bit, but he was dizzy; disoriented. The way he was sort of propped up sideways in the man’s lap only made him spin more, not to mention the indignity. 

He leaned back hard until he could feel durasteel behind him. It didn’t help with his sense of orientation. Confusion mixed with the surreality of his situation as the world spun around him, and Hux made a noise of pain. 

The pain was real at least. Solid. It jolted through his consciousness and grounded him at the point where the other man’s hand pressed into the wound. He was cold-- or at least he was shaking- and so much was going on it was becoming harder and harder to focus. He wished he could block out the sound like he could his vision.

“Are they tracking us?” 

“I don’t think so. We got out of there quick enough.” 

He wished they wouldn’t talk so much. If he had to die here, he wanted it to be quiet. At least the arm around his back steadying him was warm. That was some small modicum of comfort to the reality of bleeding out on an old freighter in the enemy’s arms.

Was he the enemy still, though? Hux wasn’t sure. _He_ was a traitor, probably. He was becoming less sure with every beat of his heart. _Blood loss_ , his brain supplied again. _Kriff._

“...I didn’t mean to hit an artery.” 

The wookie growled something Hux was certain was rude. He didn’t care. At least the traitor’s voice had sounded slightly regretful of his actions. It made morbid satisfaction rise in Hux; that he’d be affected by Hux’s death in some way. Maybe Hux’s actions had helped them even more than he’d assumed.

His smile came out a grimace. 

“I know.” The arm at Hux’s back shifted, and the fingers on his leg adjusted. “Shit he’s pale.” He winced and hissed as more pressure was applied to his thigh. “You hang in there, Hugs.”

_Hugs_. Yeah _, that’s_ who was holding him. The pilot who’d once humiliated him, but that he was fairly sure had been his contact this whole time. 

Dying on the floor with Poe Dameron’s hands on him, what a fate. That was a better death than he expected from this life, if he were being entirely honest with himself. The nickname, though, he was still prickled by, and alive enough to voice his opinion on such matters.

Hux opened his eyes with a feeling of annoyance that was quickly replaced with a sudden acute _awareness_ of the man holding him. 

He couldn’t remember anyone being this _close_ to him that wasn’t somehow threatening in nature. The care in his body language alone was loud and obvious. Striking. And he could see Dameron’s stubble; lines at the corners of his eyes from smiling; the way the man’s brows were knit together as he concentrated on keeping Hux’s hand sealed under his own, fingers flexing. 

The expression on Dameron’s face was one of genuine, open concern, which was also distracting to Hux’s nearly-drunken state of mind. It was getting harder to think. He couldn’t remember what he was annoyed about. If the damn room would stop spinning, he might be able to. The longer he looked at the other man’s face, though, the longer it didn’t matter.

Poe’s eyes locked on Hux’s, the dazed look there worrying as Hux retracted one of his hands from beneath Poe’s own. Still strong enough to move his limbs. That was minorly reassuring. Maybe he wouldn’t die. Poe gave his hand a squeeze. They were both still sticky with his blood. “You still with me buddy?” BB-8 beeped a warning about Hux’s blood-pressure. He nodded to the droid before looking from Hux to the cockpit. “I know. _Rey_ , how far are we?”

“Ten minutes out. How are you doing back there?”

Hux’s hand began to rise of its own volition as he stared up at the other man holding him. He’d never had this, had he? Someone touching him kindly with genuine concern for his well-being. A firm hand over one of his own, skin-to-skin and warm and _real._

_Was_ it real? Was he already hallucinating? 

He wasn’t so far gone that his _logic_ was, though. It was more likely that he’d been left to bleed out in the hall, and this was all some hopeful fantasy before his brain starved of oxygen and he died. He’d definitely rejected Dameron’s offer to come with them-- the way the man’s face had fallen, _that_ had been the source of this hallucination in a cockpit, surely- and he’d been shot in the leg instead of the arm like he’d asked. Probably some petty revenge for rejecting the offer. Only it had gone wrong.

And now he was bleeding to death, left in that corridor as they made their escape, but thinking he was in the arms of a man who’d once mocked him, being spirited to safety. 

That sounded much more plausible, his brain supplied. This was war. These things happened. And if he was hallucinating this badly, then he’d probably be dead before long. 

It didn’t matter if this was real or not, then, his brain also reasoned.

“...Dameron?” Hux spoke softly, looking at the pilot’s face and wondering how his stubble might feel. Would it feel real for the hallucination? Like the hand on his or the thigh at his back? His vision kept getting splotchy, questioning his own coherence and grip on reality. 

The pilot was looking at him now, at least. And that opened up a whole new world of things for Hux to be distracted by.

“What is it?” Poe wasn’t going to ask if he was okay-- he obviously was _not_ \- but he was encouraged that Hux still had a voice. It was breathy, but if the general was still coherent and awake-- _and knew who_ he _was_ \- then he was still okay. His eyes were glassy and his face was pale, but he only had to hang on a bit longer. Poe had Hux’s attention, anyways. The man’s gaze was locked on his own in focus. “Speak to me, Hugs.”

Hux’s fingers made contact with his jaw first, and Poe realized as the other man’s palm bloomed on his cheek, that he was being _touched_. Caressed. Poe was confused only a moment before realization took him, and he felt heat enter his cheeks at the craziness of it all. 

This was hardly the time to get excited over _anything_ , let alone the delirious touches of a man dying in his arms. Yet here the general of the First Order was-- their _spy_ ; a man Poe had secretly been fantasizing about for over a year since he’d had his suspicions on _that_ \- actually _caressing_ his cheek. 

Hux dragged the pad of his thumb over Poe’s jaw to his chin, feeling it with a sort of unrepentant grin as the pilot’s brows raised. His glassy gaze was locked with Poe’s own. “...You have beautiful eyes.”

Poe’s mouth hung open just a bit. _That_ was certainly unexpected, and this was absolutely not the time to be super flattered by that, even if he could feel his face heating with a little more than concern. From what they knew about the general, and Poe’s own interactions and guesses, this was the _last_ thing he expected. Being called scum by the man was normal. This?

This was… _exactly_ out of some of his dirty fantasies where he got to play the hero and save the day. Poe _was_ trying to save his life, doing his best to that end, but-- General _fucking_ Hux? in his lap and stroking his cheek and saying he was _beautiful_? 

“ _Shit he’s dying!”_

Hux let his arm drop back to his lap, dizzy for the loudness and proximity of Dameron’s alarmed voice and how the man changed his hold on him. Hux was annoyed again, and it was hard to keep track of things. He was pretty certain that he was going to black out with the way his vision kept tunneling, and he was entirely dependent upon Dameron keeping him upright at that. The only thing he was able to focus on was keeping his hand on his thigh which was still soaked in blood.

The man above him was exchanging worried tones with the others as Hux fought to keep his consciousness. The droid beeped shrilly, and Dameron’s hands both squeezed his arm as he spoke some kind encouragement that was hard for Hux to follow in this state.

He thoroughly wished they’d all be quiet and let him die in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::3/16 edit: I've decided to make this multi-chaptered AHAHA having way too much fun xD :D::
> 
> Hux is a snarky shit and no he absolutely doesn't die, he's just annoyed and Poe overreacts haha
> 
> I think that comic is so damn cute xD I loved the comedy aspect and I tried to keep some of that :D I could definitely write more if anyone wanted, this is a super good meet and greet, these two are disasters.
> 
> [my Star Wars tumblr](http://go-hux-yourself.tumblr.com/) | [my fic archive masterlist](https://go-hux-yourself.tumblr.com/post/187723542337/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive%22)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux wakes up in a hospital bed, and Poe can't pump the brakes on his flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all the comments! :D It's what's made me decide to give this the multi-chapter treatment :D WOO! All hail the gingerpilot. I ride and die for this ship.

He came to slowly. 

Still disoriented, but not dizzy at least. 

He was in some kind of medical room, judging by the kind of bed he was in and the instruments about his body. There was an empty bed next to his own, sheets vacant in wait for a patient. And as he groggily turned his head, he realized he wasn’t alone.

“Hey there, buddy. Welcome back.”

The wooziness came right back as Hux realized with chagrin who was standing over his sickbed, a pleased smile on Poe Dameron’s face. It was smug in an admittedly attractive way that Hux didn’t think was fair, too-addled to give it the dressing-down he would’ve otherwise liked. “...I’m in hell.”

“You’re in our base.”

“Semantics.”

Poe could feel the smile on his face turn to a smirk, and he leaned forward in the chair he’d sat next to Hux’s bedside. “I didn’t get a chance to say thank you.” Hux’s brows pinched together, and Poe studied the expression on his face. “For saving our lives,” he clarified. “ _Thank you._ ”

Hux kept his gaze on Poe’s eyes, moving it to his smiling mouth the next moment. There was a squeeze to his hand, and Hux hadn’t even realized the other man was holding it. 

He had some opinions about that, but for now, it felt good. Not too tight, not too firm, and not touching him in a way that made him feel at all threatened. It was just… _there_. Warm and oddly comforting, and entirely unexpected. 

It was weird, but he didn’t _not_ like it. 

Poe opened his mouth to speak, but the door opened, and Dr. Kalonia entered the room. He closed his mouth instead and gave Hux another encouraged smile. 

The man hadn’t shaken him off. 

“So you’re finally awake,” Kalonia spoke as she approached Hux’s bedside. She had a datapad in one hand, a smile on her face. “We were worried you wouldn’t make it. I’m Dr. Kalonia.”

Hux snatched his hand to his chest from under Poe’s own, and Poe only gave him an amused sort of look as he sat back further in his seat. 

The doctor turned her attention on Poe while Hux sat there considering how sincere she’d sounded. This situation was bizarre. He wasn’t even strapped down like a prisoner.

Kalonia’s voice was fondly doubtful as she spoke. “You’ve been behaving yourself?” Poe gave her a grin, hands folded innocently in his lap in the chair as if he’d been a model patient. “You’re supposed to be in that other bed, Poe.” She turned her attention back to Hux. “How are you feeling?”

Hux blinked with brows knit together. His gaze darted once in Poe’s direction curiously before settling back on the doctor. “I’m perfectly fine.”

“I doubt that, after the amount of blood you needed.” The doctor checked readouts on what Hux assumed must be his vitals. “Are you in any pain?”

“I can’t believe you asked him to blast you one,” Poe remarked with a half-amused, half-impressed shake of his head. “At least it worked out.”

“...I told him to shoot me in the _arm,_ ” Hux decided to point out, a little dazed that he was having what passed as a normal, civil conversation with what had been his enemies. The complications of the injury were not a result of his own poor planning, and he wanted that recognized. It made a specific distinction about how he’d come to be there.

It didn’t fully negate the fact he’d saved their lives, though.

Poe’s expression was thoughtful, but still had smug amusement to it as he watched Hux right back. 

Dr. Kalonia’s smile was on Hux as well, but with something expectant in it. Her datapad was in her hand, but her focus was on Hux. 

It became apparent to Hux that she was actually waiting for an answer to whether or not he was in pain. The sincerity was mildly surprising. “I’m fine.” An expression Hux couldn’t entirely place took her face. It was warm and open in clear appeal; she didn’t entirely believe him. 

He probably looked like hell. 

“Tired,” he amended. “I feel tired.”

“The fatigue should go away within twenty-four hours,” the doctor told him with a nod, making a few notes on her datapad. “You’ve been through a lot. Anything else? Dizziness, nausea, anything outside of the ordinary?”

Hux shot a glance at Poe before looking back. It earned him a lopsided smile. He looked back to the doctor. This entire situation was bewildering. “I have a _blaster-wound,_ to the _thigh_ ,” Hux stated slowly, as if questioning the way the Resistance prioritized injuries; nausea over a flesh wound.

Kalonia chuckled good-naturedly. “It’s been packed in bacta, and the rupture is repaired,” she informed with amusement. “I’m more concerned over any negative reaction to the transfusions,” she explained with far more patience than expected. “There shouldn’t be any complications, but just the same, I’d like to be sure. You’ve had a lot of blood.”

Hux huffed at the idea of being tainted with Resistance blood, but decided that to mention it would be utterly ingracious to the doctor and her efforts. He was alive, after all. He might be among rebel scum, but he still had his manners. Not to mention, he wasn’t quite _sure_ of his own status now, aside from the fact that he’d definitely betrayed the Order. 

Did that technically make them allies? Probably not. He wasn’t strapped down like a prisoner, though, and that still puzzled him. He had more questions than he had answers. It made his head hurt. “I have a headache,” he volunteered, trying to demonstrate his complicity in cooperating.

“That’s also normal,” Kalonia said, pleased, making another note. “I have a supplement for that I’ll give you.” She turned to Poe, giving him a look that warned against lying to her. “Poe?” 

“I’m cool.” He looked at her with a shrug and a smile before turning his attention back to Hux. She’d rather have him in the other bed, he knew, but so long as he stayed put, she wouldn’t make him. And he wanted to sit by Hux, anyway.

“Right. I’m going to get you both an electrolyte drink. That will help with the headache. _You_ don’t get up again,” she ordered Poe, gently but firmly. 

“Yes ma’am,” Poe said good-naturedly, and gave her a two-fingered salute to which she rolled her eyes, though there was fondness there.

Kalonia left the room, and Hux watched her go before turning his attention on Poe. His brows furrowed as Poe looked back at him knowingly, a closed-lip smile on his face as he was clearly waiting on Hux for something. 

The frown on Hux’s face deepened as Poe’s smile slowly grew. Annoyed understanding of the doctor’s remarks about the other man suddenly dawned on him; why he looked uninjured, but was supposed to be in the other bed. Hux closed his eyes in a resigned grimace and let his head relax back into the bed. Hux knew _exactly_ whose blood he’d been given, and it made him weary. “...Of course it had to be _you.”_

“There weren’t exactly a lot of volunteers, and you have a rare blood type,” Poe said with a grin, confirming the thought and enjoying the way Hux’s brows furrowed. “I was happy to do it.” 

He was maybe-- _admittedly_ \- a little _too_ pleased over the entire situation; that Hux was their spy; that he’d saved their lives.

That he thought Poe had beautiful eyes. The man who’d once controlled the First Order found _him_ attractive. That did heady things to Poe’s ego.

Hux heard movement before he felt warm fingertips on the back of his hand. He retracted it on reflex with eyes snapped open in minor alarm, meeting the other man’s gently-smiling face. Poe blinked at him once, smile dimming a moment as he realized he’d taken Hux by surprise. He schooled his expression into something warm and inviting, and tried again.

Poe reached out slowly, and Hux watched the progress of his hand-- allowing it with curiosity- until it settled upon his own. He didn’t grab him or do anything else; just a hand on the back of his. Warm. _Comforting._

He frowned again.

“Easy now,” Poe soothed. “I’m not gonna do anything.”

“You’re doing something right now,” Hux contradicted softly with uncertainty. It only earned him a chuckle.

“I’m holding your hand,” Poe stated earnestly, enjoying the sheer fact that Hux _was_ allowing it. The novelty made his heart pick up a bit of speed, and he told himself to calm down before he made himself dizzy.

Hux looked between the hand covering his own and Poe’s face. “ _Why_?” 

Poe blinked, shoving down the laugh that wanted to escape him at what was genuine bewilderment. Hux hadn’t shunted him off, though, and that was encouraging as hell. “You had a near-death experience,” he said as if the need to comfort was obvious, stroking his thumb over the back of Hux’s hand twice in what he hoped was a reassuring motion. Hux watched the movement. “And because you saved my life. Our lives. _And_ I _want_ to.”

Hux’s eyes snapped back to Poe’s face, and heat flamed in his cheeks as he met the other man’s dark eyes. He ripped his gaze from those lovely eyes to somewhere less-incriminating, but lips, jaw-- nothing was safe to settle on. 

Dameron was a woefully attractive man. 

Worse, he seemed fully aware of it, the smile on his face turning slightly smug at Hux’s reaction. Hux’s brows pinched to a frown at Poe’s next words:

“...so I have beautiful eyes, huh?”

“I was suffering from major blood-loss.” Hux didn’t bother denying his words. It didn’t help the heat in his face, though, complicated by an over-awareness of that warm hand still on his own. Unassuming, but there just the same. Had anyone held his hand like this before? He couldn’t be certain.

“Uh-huh,” Poe humored with a grin, clearly not believing him. He moved his hand just slightly so he could wrap his fingers under Hux’s palm. The other man gave his hand a look, as if he didn’t know what it was. 

“...What are you doing?”

“Flirting with you,” Poe stated shamelessly, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Hux’s eyes met his own, and Poe’s voice turned playful as he cocked his head. “Is it working?”

Hux snorted dismissively and turned his face away, but he didn’t retrieve his hand or shunt Poe off. He couldn’t help the twitch his fingers gave as he became _very_ aware of Poe's presence; that he was sitting next to his bed holding his hand instead of being on the other cot like the doctor had clearly expected. The pilot huffed in amusement, but it wasn’t at his expense.

“You’re not so bad to look at yourself, y’know? Just putting it out there,” Poe continued softly, brushing his thumb over Hux’s wrist.

“...where are my gloves?” Hux wasn’t proud of the way his voice came out, clearly flustered by the attention. This… was not at all a usual occurrence for him. The familiarity with which he was being touched-- It wasn’t unwelcome, but he didn’t know what to do with it. It was nice though. Novel. And if the pilot were to be believed, then he found _Hux_ attractive as well. He wanted it too much to discourage it, he realized, and wondered what the hell had happened in his life in the last few… hours? Days? Dameron’s clothes were the same, anyways, but laundry did exist.

This was far too much way too fast.

Poe loosened the hold he had on Hux’s hand-- just barely- and was surprised when Hux’s fingers quickly closed over his own, holding his hand where it was and thwarting the retreat. 

Poe’s eyes went to the other man’s face, but Hux still wouldn’t look directly at him, face turned away. The cheek Poe could see was charmingly pink, though. Poe pursed his lips in thought at that blushing skin, but no, no way would Hux let him kiss him right now. A fun thought all the same, though. That blush was flattering as hell. 

Poe gave Hux’s wrist another brush with his thumb. “All your stuff is in a box under the bed,” he offered. “Boots, _knives_ ,” he informed, earning Hux’s gaze at that, “gloves. We haven’t confiscated anything. You’re a… unique case.” 

A calculating expression took Hux’s face before he relaxed back into the bedding again, eyes looking at the wall but not exactly seeing it as he thought that information over. He still held onto Poe’s fingers in his hand, but didn’t say anything for long enough that Poe broached the silence.

“Talk to me, Hugs.” Hux’s eyes moved back to him with open annoyance that only made Poe give his hand another warm squeeze in determination. That he was being allowed rather floored him, and cast everything he thought he knew in a new light. 

He didn’t know how thoroughly Hux had turned his back on the First Order or not, but Poe _was_ what Finn called ‘annoyingly optimistic’. That the man they called _Starkiller_ had both saved their lives _and_ was holding his hand gave Poe a whole new level of hope about turning this war around. “...I _knew_ you were our spy. Out of anyone it might be, _of course_ it would be you. It couldn’t have been anyone else.”

Hux snorted derisively, disbelief on his face and in his voice as he turned towards Poe and spoke. “What do you mean ‘ _of course_ ’?” He’d been extremely careful, guarding his thoughts every minute of the day from Ren himself. He’d left no trace of himself in the information he’d passed to the Resistance. Either he had some tell which he was unaware of, or the pilot was making fun at his expense. “There was no way you could have known it was me.”

Poe shrugged, not offering explanation nor clarification on the matter.

That smug smile never left the pilot’s face. Hux decided he was messing with him as he had once before; before he’d destroyed the _Fulminatrix_. 

Hux sighed with annoyance, but he still didn’t let go of Poe’s hand. He’d enjoy the contact for as long as possible, even at his own expense. “You’re tooling with me. Teasing.”

Poe licked his lips and couldn’t help but smile at the accusation, shaking his head and giving Hux’s hand a squeeze. “Nah. I mean, a little. But only because maybe I liked to _imagine_ the spy might be you,” he admitted with a sort of devious grin, letting Hux know exactly what kind of fantasy that ponderance might’ve featured in. “Wishful thinking still counts in my book,” he said shamelessly. “You’ve got some pretty gorgeous eyes yourself, Hugs.”

The blush that took Hux’s face went all the way down his neck and burned in his cheeks. He looked at Poe when the other man softly chuckled and rubbed the back of Hux’s hand with his thumb again. 

“I’m honestly kind of shocked. But you represent that even the most diehard supporter can always have a change of heart.”

“...I never said I had a change of heart.”

“What would you call it, then? Are you going to go back?” Hux was silent. “Why risk everything to help us?” 

“I hate Ren,” he stated simply.

“But you were running the show, weren’t you?”

Hux fit him with a thinking frown at the idiom choice, and decided to speak plainly. What did he have to lose at this point? He had nothing, and was entirely under the auspices of his… enemy? Were they still enemies if they were working towards the same goal? Did it even matter to him at this point?

“It hasn’t been my ‘show’ in a long time,” Hux informed, using Poe’s own word choice. “If they think I can be dismissed so easily, I will show them exactly what my worth was in undoing everything I’ve done to further their effort. Down to the last light fighter.”

A smirk took Poe’s face at those vindictive words. So his motivation was simply spite? While Poe’s vanity took a bit of a blow at that, what mattered was that they were alive. Hux hadn't just spared them; he'd provided the Resistance with important intelligence.

Poe decided that the motivator hardly mattered anyways if what he’d said was true; Hux said he would undo _everything_ he’d done. Everything. And the information they had on the man pointed to his own hand in a great many things that had helped the First Order rise to its current state. A General as young as Hux caught attention on both sides. That made him a powerful ally in Poe’s opinion. 

Poe smirked in thought, thinking he understood what the other man was getting at. “If you can’t have it, no one can?”

That was a delightfully petty way to put it, but so correct that Hux met Poe’s gaze head-on, speaking as earnestly as the other man had. “I want to see Ren utterly and spectacularly fail.” Actually voicing the words felt good; words he’d wanted to give voice to for a very long time indeed. It solidified his resolve. He wanted vengeance. And his goals just so happened to align with a faction that might be able to give him that. “I'm going to prove to them that I am not a man to be treated with dismissal.”

Poe’s brows raised in surprise at the statement, lips quirking in a smile. That gave him a lot to think about; mainly Hux’s vow to _continue_ to subvert the Order. “And that’s the _only_ reason I’m alive, huh? Not out of some sense of justice, or my charming good looks?” He went for teasing instead, still thinking about the way Hux had touched his cheek when he’d told him he had beautiful eyes.

That sentiment hadn’t come from _nowhere_ after all, blood loss or not.

“I certainly wouldn’t have gained anything with your deaths,” Hux reported warily, still giving him a sort of calculating look which he then directed back at their coupled hands. If he was being honest with himself, the idea that his involvement in their escape-- flesh wound or no- wouldn’t have been circumspect was naively foolish. Dameron likely saved his life twice in bringing him here.

He wasn’t about to admit as much, though, and moved away from the subject. “I’m sure Ren is quite furious right now.” 

Poe lightly chuckled, earning Hux’s contemplated gaze at his shared amusement. He gave the back of his wrist a stroke. “You’ve got huge balls, you know that?” At the scandalized look on Hux’s face, Poe shook his head with a delighted huff. “Spying, I mean. Helping us when he’s a… a mind-reader. That took serious guts.”

Hux gave him a level look for the compliment. “I _really_ hate him.”

They regarded one another evenly. Poe had a good feeling about this. And it wasn’t just because the other man had risked his life to save them. Poe’s voice was low, lacking any amusement so Hux would know the offer he was about to make was sincere. “...would you like to keep sticking it to the Order by continuing to help us?”

Hux gave their hands another look. He got the impression from the way the other man had asked that that Poe _wanted_ him to say yes. The pilot was attracted to him by his own admission. 

None of this made sense, especially as he understood what his reputation must be to Poe’s people; one side’s war hero was another’s criminal, after all. “I gave the order to destroy the Hosnian system.”

“I haven’t forgotten that.”

Hux blinked at him. “...Will I be executed if I refuse?”

“What? No, I--” Poe gave him a serious look. “I did _not_ drag you with us just so you could be executed. I won’t let that happen. And I _do_ get a say in what happens to you here,” he pointed out. “That doesn’t even--” Poe shook his head once. “I didn’t want you to die. You’d just saved our lives. That was the whole idea of bringing you with us.”

“You didn’t exactly plan it.”

“Not this way, maybe, but I did ask you to come with us before _that_ happened,” Poe said with a gesture at Hux’s thigh. A smirk took Poe’s face. “Maybe you were _supposed_ to come with us after all.”

Hux didn’t want to hear about fate when it made no difference. “Will I be a prisoner?”

“You’re defecting, right?” Hux didn’t answer, but Poe expected that. “You’re a very unique case. I don’t know that it would be smart for you to necessarily be alone on the base-- for your safety, I mean, not-- I owe you my life, Hugs,” Poe told him plainly. “If this isn’t where you want to be, I won’t force the matter. I’d prefer if you stayed, though.”

Hux wondered at the option to disappear into some Outer Rim wilderness, knowing he didn’t stand a chance at achieving the vengeance he wanted if he did so. The First Order’s presence was everywhere, and furthermore, they knew what he looked like. Was he really a prisoner if he chose to be there, even if they shackled him? Dameron promised he wouldn’t be killed. “You want to use what I know.”

Poe didn’t bother denying it. “That’s part of the reason, sure. But not necessarily all of it.” He dipped his thumb to the underside of Hux’s wrist and just barely stroked along the thin, delicate skin there. It made goosebumps rise on Hux’s skin, and Poe fit him with a slow smile, eyes smoldering and drawing Hux into his gaze. He leaned closer to the other man, his intention obvious. “You’re very attractive, general.”

Kalonia entered the room without preamble, and the pair of them jumped apart.

Poe could feel a blush to his own skin at having been caught in what he’d hoped might’ve been a successful seduction of the other man. The doctor fit Poe with a look that seemed to say ‘really?’, but Poe just smirked while Hux frowned, his own pale cheeks alight with heat.

Kalonia gave the pair of them a supplement pack that would help boost their body’s blood production, and told them to sip at it slowly; it was rather thick. She then went about asking Hux a few more questions about his health as if she hadn’t clearly walked in on… _something._ Her stout refusal to acknowledge it was admirable, at least, even if there was an amused sort of gleam to her eyes.

Hux kept his hands determinedly together in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about the blast to the arm _Poe_ took :) It's also been treated with a hasty bacta patch ;) haha This doesn't follow the timeline of things and is a canon divergence just for funsies anyways, so don't look too closely at that :D
> 
> [my Star Wars tumblr](http://go-hux-yourself.tumblr.com/) | [my fic archive masterlist](https://go-hux-yourself.tumblr.com/post/187723542337/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive%22)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is canon-divergent but roughly follows the idea of a sith fleet being the main story threat (or at least, the focus in this story vs. the whole palps storyline of TROS haha I don't have plans to acknowledge that bit and honestly i just _really_ want hux and poe to bang super bad, so... well the plot shall keep you entertained but let's not look too deeply into it BAHAHA 
> 
> For purposes of this story, Hux has been passing information to the Resistance for well over six months, and the sith fleet issue isn't so time-sensitive like it was in the movies. Anyways, this story's focus is more on PWP than any actual plot HA enjoy :)

Absent-mindedly picking at his food tray that morning, Hux was getting himself to come to terms with the drastic changes his life was undergoing, and just what was happening _now_.

He wasn’t dead at least, and that was a step-up from where he’d been headed, the more he analyzed it.

Admittedly, he hadn’t had adequate time to plan to _ensure_ he wouldn’t be caught in his role in things as they’d played out on the _Steadfast_. Hux generally knew where the security cameras were located in the path he’d led to the escape, but he couldn’t even be certain he’d avoided them _all._

Not that it mattered now anyways.

There was no more doubt in his mind that he couldn’t possibly go back even if he wanted to (he _didn’t_ , even if the initial choice hadn’t been made by him). The First Order he knew didn’t even exist anymore when it came to this _Final_ Order nonsense. To put force users in authority without merit or appropriate skills was insulting at least and a recipe for disaster at best. Everything he’d worked so hard towards all his life, and it ultimately mattered nothing.

The ideals he’d prioritized for the First Order _counted_ for nothing under Ren, and what little power Hux had still held was meaningless to a man who wanted to subjugate _everything_ under the _force_. Ren’s Final Order threatened to have force-users rule over them all without _any_ consideration to merit whatsoever. It was worse than the old imperials who worshipped the force instead of using their own ingenuity. 

Hux didn’t think Ren cared about anything aside from his own agenda, squandering resources like the spoiled child he was. He explained himself to no one, took no counsel from his council, and abused his power without a second thought. After all, who could make him face consequences?

It was something Hux was willing to throw himself all-into to see that everything Ren did _failed_ ;to demonstrate just how little the ‘force’ counted in the face of underestimating Hux’s intellect. Force users didn’t deserve to rule over them all. They didn’t _understand_ what it meant to have no mystical force to rely on; to have to elevate oneself using _other_ means. There was an unearned arrogance in their power that made Hux fear the existence of more creatures like Ren and Snoke. 

Such a fear-- and it _was_ a fear; he’d been thrown about like a ragdoll enough times to know how truly powerless he _could_ be- drove him to contact the Resistance; tip them off when intelligence about one of their bases had been true, and to evacuate.

After getting away with _that_ , he’d simply continued as Ren sought to further destroy everything Hux had ever worked for. 

He’d sent strategic resource locations that were vital to the long term importance of the war effort right to the Resistance’s doorstep. He’d informed of the location of important prisoners who suddenly went missing from First Order prison cells. He’d killed three of his own troopers to save three of the Resistance’s highest-profile members. 

Now here he was, in the company of those he’d been secreting information to, with every intent to further his efforts towards their mutual goal. As long as Ren was utterly ruined, he didn’t care who won or lost this war. Anything was better than rule by those with the force.

Was his status as a general and his access in the First Order revoked yet? Probably not; they were simply busier with more important things than his codes. 

Not that that would affect his own backdoors into their systems much. _Idiots_.

Hux smirked to himself in a small sense of pride. Ren had underestimated him just like everyone else. He’d reduced Hux’s own sense of command to a mere shadow of what it had once been; pushed him around and tested his resolve just to show that he _could_. How powerless Hux was, both in comparison to Ren’s own force abilities, and also in his rank and status. Making him serve under men who’d been friendly with his _father_ as if to rub salt in the wounds leftover from Starkiller.

He’d get the ultimate last-laugh, if Ren thought that Hux had defected only to join Ren’s _mother’s_ ragtag army. Hux couldn’t think of a more perfect insult to deal the ‘supreme leader’; a man who liked to remind Hux of his ‘place’ by slamming him into consoles without warning. 

Hux had learned very quickly to hold his tongue, but he wasn’t always capable, and he hated Ren for it. For ever making him feel as powerless as he had as a child. For undermining his every effort.

The Resistance would be the instrument to deal swift, decisive blows to Ren’s efforts, and he’d be the architect of the fall. 

Dameron was all for it, his conversation full of hope as he’d kept at Hux’s bedside for what had been otherwise dull hours recuperating. _He_ wanted to start hitting the Order _immediately_ , slow their progress towards readying this new threat, and really show the galaxy that they _did_ have a chance to fight back; that resisting was the only way. 

Hux had allowed Poe to hold his hand twice more after the initial interruption from the doctor. The pilot kept finding excuses when he wasn’t overtly flirting, and while Hux wasn’t certain what Poe’s end goal was, he indulged in the feel of a warm hand on his own when it was just the two of them. 

Though nothing inappropriate happened between them, the way Dameron had gently stroked the bare skin of his hands had almost felt indecent. It was a casual intimacy that Hux had never experienced, and just the memory of the undue gentleness of those touches-- or the flirty smiles aimed his way- caused his skin to prickle.

Dameron was extremely good-looking by _any_ standards. While Hux had yet to act on it aside from the few hand-squeezes back, he whiled away his time indulging in what were probably considered tame fantasies to most, but interested _him_ plenty. Thoughts of what Dameron’s face would look like if Hux were to take _his_ hand instead. Thoughts about Ren at his feet, neutered of the force and understanding just how far below Hux he really was. More thoughts of how surrendering to Dameron’s hands might feel in other contexts. He had _plenty_ of thoughts on that. 

While Hux would normally regard idle fantasies to be a _waste_ of time-- better to act than just imagine things- he considered that the likelihood that he would _get_ what he was after was more probable than he’d thought.

Both about Poe’s hands, _and_ the humiliating downfall of Kylo Ren.

Hux would make absolutely certain that force users did not become the new emperors of the galaxy, even if it cost him his life. 

And he’d fully demonstrate what it meant to have _him_ as part of a war cabinet, so long as Dameron’s words turned out to be truthful.

—

“What if this is part of some larger plan, though? That they sent him here on purpose-- _made_ him _pretend_ to be a spy!”

Poe outwardly frowned and inwardly groaned. 

This official meeting-- briefing, _warning_ , airing of grievances, _whatever_ the hell it was turning out to be- had been going nowhere for the past hour. 

Not that it had been going much better the hour before _that_. 

Everyone present certainly had _some_ opinion about _the Starkiller himself_ currently holed up in their infirmary, but it had reached well-beyond the point of legitimate concerns to become nothing but angry statements and calls for Hux’s head.

Leia let everyone speak within reason, but even the expression on her face was growing impatient as speculation went wild and things got completely off-track: those in First Order were total scum; nothing good could come of it; that none of them could work alongside such a man on _principle_.

Finn received a few looks of hypocritical realization at such a remark, his own origins also being that of the First Order. But he was their _friend._ It was different. 

Finn was one of their trusted commanders and fiercest fighters. No one would deny that Finn’s presence helped mark a major turning point in the war. It was because of him that the Starkiller weapon was destroyed. 

Hux, however, was different from Finn. He _created_ Starkiller. He _was_ the Starkiller. 

They could easily accept that a stormtrooper would want to get out. Not a general, though. Not a man who could bring such a level of destruction to the galaxy as Hux had done in the name of the First Order. The idea that the same man would willingly turn against everything he’d already done to become their spy was just too much.

“Yeah, what if it _is_ part of some new tactic?!” someone posed with concern. “We’ve been a considerable thorn in the First Order’s side for some time… What if they saw a chance to snuff us out and _pretend_ he’s working for us?”

“...he’s been passing us information for the better part of a year,” Poe stated with disbelief at the level of paranoia. “We’ve been _trusting_ him this whole time already without knowing who he was. Now we do and we have the _advantage_ here for once. We can’t afford not to use it.”

“ _They_ have the advantage here if he’s _their_ spy!”

Poe rolled his eyes, not hiding his frustration with the situation. They were grasping at straws. “So what, he’s like a triple-agent?” he asked sarcastically, unable to hold in his annoyance any longer.

There were a few snorts but the considering murmurs of the possibility of such a likelihood turned _loud_. Poe drew a hand over his face and gave Leia a look. 

They were wasting time. Time that Hux was on base _and willing to help_. Every day that Hux was away from the First Order, their information got just a little less relevant. Poe was a man of action. He wanted to hit the Order _hard_ , and moreover, Huxwanted to do the same. 

If everyone could just _accept_ the fact that an absolute game changer with gorgeous hair had dropped into their lap, they could stand to do some real damage. Stars knew they were due for a change of luck.

Of course, that was asking far too much.

“What makes more sense?” one of the older recruits began, speaking up with righteous anger. He’d been from the Hosnian system; it was the primary reason he’d joined up, Poe recalled. “That _the Starkiller_ would willingly turn spy for the Resistance, or that this is some new tactic to wipe us out for _good_ this time?” 

The room went quiet on that one. 

Poe, however, did not, voice calm and level. “That’s really not how it is,” Poe spoke to the quiet of the room. No one immediately interrupted him, so he continued, elaborating on information Hux had already given them. “The fleet amassing isn’t just Empire remnants: it’s _Sith_. Even _Hux_ knows that’s not good for anyone; a real enough threat he came to _us_ ,” Poe glossed over in summary, shifting his weight in frustration. “I’m telling you, he wants to bring it all down, just like we do. We can trust in _that_ if nothing else.”

Hux had saved their lives to no benefit to himself. He’d saved the _Resistance’s_ lives with advance warning before their most recent base had been bombarded from orbit. 

Hux hated Kylo Ren enough to destroy the same First Order he’d once led. 

Hux was concerned about the Sith fleet amassing right under the galaxy’s noses; old Imperials that worshipped the dark side like some sort of magic charm. Hux understood the threat well enough to _pass the Resistance information_.

...Hux had let Poe hold his hand.

“You’re asking us to trust the _Starkiller,_ commander.”

It was said with every measure of exasperation that was due such a request. Poe felt as if the mention of his own rank and the tone it was said in was a dig somehow; a nod to his past tactical decisions that had gotten so many of their own killed. It left him momentarily speechless as he reconciled the gravity of what he was asking with the fact of his past, horrible mistakes where he’d also thought he chose the right course of action.

He was _right_ about Hux, though. They’d talked at such lengths already while laying about in medical; nothing too sensitive information-wise, but cultural differences. _Ethics_. The fire in Hux’s eyes when he spoke of bringing down Ren couldn’t be faked; he hated the man. Maybe more than Poe.

Regardless of everything else, Hux had taken to giving them information on his own conscience. He was the spy they’d all been praising for more than half a year. They understood the impact his interference had had on them; they were _alive_ , first and foremost. 

Now that they knew the _identity_ of their spy, though, most— _understandably_ , admittedly- couldn’t believe it.

“Hey, I just had an idea,” one of the pilots from another squad spoke up, trying to be helpful. “Rey can check his intentions, right? Read his mind? He couldn’t possibly lie that way, right?” 

The suggestion turned Poe’s stomach, and he immediately wished Rey was personally present to shoot it down instead of meeting a contact on some moon for Leia. 

Forcibly mind-reading someone was not a suggestion Poe would have made lightly. He understood that there was nuance there; Rey was open about her abilities to him and Finn, but reading someone’s _intentions_ was far different from information retrieval. And Poe didn’t get the feeling that people merely wanted to know if Hux was lying about being on their side or not.

What they were suggesting was something much more invasive.

Poe’s expression grew alarmed at the surge of interest in something that still gave him nightmares sometimes; of information being forcibly pulled out of his head, everything he _was_ on display for Kylo Ren to sift through without care for his _self._

Didn’t they realize? Did they forget that Poe had gone through that exact thing? The months of paranoia that had made him wary of his own thoughts? And they wanted to subject someone else to that?

Hell, maybe that’s where they got the idea. Maybe they didn’t even realize it since mental scars left no physical trace of reminder. But Poe felt a chill of trepidation go up his spine. The enthusiasm to inflict that upon someone else made his pulse quicken. He looked at Finn. He looked at Leia.

“Hey, yeah! She can just check his mind-- Get a read on the truth,” someone else agreed, sounding _relieved_. “How long would it take? A few minutes?”

Poe swallowed over the lump in his throat. How long had it taken him to break once Kylo Ren was in his head? Minutes? No, he hadn’t lasted minutes. _Seconds_? The memory made his stomach jump to lightspeed without him. _Everything_ about him laid bare for someone else to rifle through without a care; without respect to his sanctity of self. The indignity, the abject helplessness, the _violation_ of the experience and the nightmares he thankfully only had _rarely_ now was enough to get him breathing a bit quicker.

It wasn’t just a trick of persuasion or influence to learn someone’s _hidden_ secrets. Not in the way it was done to him against his will; the way they were meaning. It had left a mark that few saw and even less properly understood. The lack of confidence he’d felt in having a sense of ‘self’ after that… feeling insecure in his own mind... Having to be on mental guard constantly just to feel safe even when he was back; the _fatigue_ of doing so and the always-looming fear of letting the entire Resistance down in such a way _again_. 

How long had it taken him to _stop_ always being on mental-guard _?_ When had the nightmares first lessened?

It was one of the worst ‘injuries’ he’d ever suffered, in his opinion. Physical pain that left scars would’ve been preferable, as if proof of what he’d experienced. He didn’t like to talk about it if it could be helped. It was hard to reconcile a pain that didn’t leave marks. Easy for everyone to forget what such a thing did to a person when no battle-wound was on display in reminder.

Poe wouldn’t wish that experience on anyone. Not even Hux.

Rey was _not_ some secret weapon to run an automatic-pilot on someone’s mind. The Resistance were _not_ war criminals, and they did not believe in torture, to prisoners or otherwise. They were _not_ like the First Order, and Poe believed in that staunchly.

And though Poe didn’t believe Rey would _agree_ to voluntarily torture the general anyways, the knowledge of the _ease_ in which it could be done made Poe’s heart race. Terrifying in a word. _Helplessness_ on a level few knew existed.

There was grumbling again-- those who wouldn't be satisfied with Hux’s presence _regardless_ of what Rey might see- and those who wanted it for their peace of mind. 

Poe looked at Finn, and Finn looked back. 

Everyone else might have forgotten about Poe’s torture by Ren, but Finn had been the one to take him from it. There was acknowledgement in his eyes that Poe was reassured by; a shared responsibility and solidarity against what was being discussed. Finn didn’t want that happening to Hux either. He remembered. 

“I think we’re forgetting something major here,” Leia spoke up loudly. 

Poe felt sick for a moment that she was going to remind them all of what had been done to _him_ , but no, her voice told them all to listen up: It was time for strategy.

Enough time had been spent to voice their general dissatisfaction on what was an unusual situation; to air any legitimate concerns. But this was war, and war wasn’t easy. They needed every advantage they could get, no matter how distasteful they found Hux’s presence to be. _She_ was waging a war against her only _son_ ; her child she _still_ wanted back even now. If anyone found a situation to be… _less than ideal_ , it was her.

“General Hux didn’t have to expose his position as our spy, and he didn’t have to save Finn, Poe, or Chewie, either,” Leia voiced. “It would have dealt us a pretty big blow to lose you. The First Order knows how important you three are,” Leia said with an emotion-filled look at each, “Taking even one of you out would have been a major priority for them, strategically-speaking.” It would have dealt her spirit a great personal blow as well. “Not to mention, now we know what’s coming. For all of us.

“General Hux has defected from the First Order and saved Poe, Finn, and Chewie’s lives. I think that says a _lot_ about what we stand for-- what we’re doing here at all, and the difference we’re making- that _the Starkiller_ is _with_ us.” She paused and gave everyone a hard look of acknowledgement. She knew that what she was asking of them all was difficult-- maybe even cruel in some aspects- but she held firmly to the idea that people could _change_. 

Worried faces looked back at Leia, and she could feel the anxiety rolling off them. She understood that they didn’t _know_ things the way she did, but she also knew that they trusted her judgment. She would make sure their trust was well-placed.

“We’re on the verge of turning this war. Focus on that for now. I know it’s difficult, but we must work together for the sake of the galaxy.” She turned her attention to Poe, speaking loudly. “Get him outfitted, Poe.” The man gave her a grateful smile before she looked back at everyone once more. “I want it clear to all: he’s a defector helping to bring down the First Order, _not_ a prisoner.” Several eyes flitted in Finn’s direction, either subconsciously or in consideration. “We stand more to gain with him as an ally than not.”

Poe gave Leia another grateful look before weaving around people to quickly make his escape from the room as it was apparent this meeting was over. 

He heard Finn call his name; looked back and gave him a sort of shrug. Finn would know where he was going; they all would, by Leia’s own directive. It was as good an excuse to hightail it before any bad memories caught up with him, anyways.

Poe wasn’t wrong about Hux, and they didn’t need to violate his mind to prove matters. The look in Hux’s eyes when he’d stated his intent was similar to the one Poe sometimes saw reflected back at him in the mirror. It was desperate determination and self-doubt rolled together; a desire to _overcome_ but not sure if he _could_. Hux wanted to, though. 

It was a sentiment Poe could get behind.

\--

The rap on the door to the medical room just barely preceded the opening of it, and Hux looked up to meet the pilot’s face as Poe’s brows lifted in pleasant surprise.

“Oh, you’re-- all set up.” Poe looked Hux over once in interest as the other man stood next to the bed with a slight look of surprise. He’d been given a change of clothes, and he looked like he’d showered.

Without the black uniform and ungelled hair, he looked… well, _hot_ didn’t completely cover it, but Poe couldn’t think of a better word as he fully took-in Hux’s lithe form. 

A shirt not unlike Poe’s own was bright where Hux’s uniform had been black, neatly tucked into dark navy trousers cinched about the man’s waist with a dark brown belt. He wore the same boots he’d been wearing when shot, and the gloves that had been stowed beneath the bed with the rest of his few belongings were secured on his hands.

Even if his posture didn’t betray the officer that he was, the look in Hux’s eyes spoke to his intelligence; patient, waiting; deceptive in terms of his thin stature and good looks. Here was a man who knew how to play the long game; who kept literal knives up his sleeves.

A dark little thrill went through Poe; Hux was hot _and_ dangerous, _and_ their spy.

And he still slightly blushed under Poe’s speculation. 

Poe swallowed as the realization suddenly hit him that he really, _really_ wanted to be something to this man. A friend, a lover, a confidant, _whatever_ , Hux was someone that needed _knowing_ ; of being _known._

Someone like him who’d been a diehard supporter of their enemies, and yet willingly chose to re-examine his priorities to find himself on the other side, was worth knowing. There were a million questions Poe wanted to ask him, and at least a quarter of those were… _improper_.

This was the man who’d fired on _planets_ over any resistance to the First Order’s will. That same man now blushed even harder under Poe’s lingering gaze, his cheeks growing quite pink.

Whether he was aware of it or not didn’t matter. Hux looked really good for someone who’d nearly bled out a few days prior. Especially the way his hair fell loosely in fluffy copper strands over his forehead. He looked handsome with that slight flush to his skin as Poe’s gaze washed over him. His cheeks looked soft; he’d shaven as well. 

Poe forgot their itinerary for a moment in appreciating the sight before him. His mouth was dry and his heart skipped a beat, but he told himself to act cool and confident as he met Hux’s eyes. His own cheeks felt just a little hot. “I was gonna say we might need to see the quartermaster very first thing, but I guess the doc beat me to it. You look good,” he appraised as casually as he could muster, eyes lingering on the whole of Hux. Poe offered a smile. “You ready?”

Hux spared only a quick moment’s thought for the heat in his cheeks at the openly-interested way that Poe looked at him, and focused on the man’s words instead. “Ready for what?”

Poe tore his eyes from the fit of the shirt secured at Hux’s waist to look the man in the face with a grin. “To get you set-up properly. Make a Resistance fighter out of you and all that,” he slightly teased. Hux only scoffed in distaste, and it made Poe grin wider. “General Organa said to get you settled in here; give you the tour, all the bells and whistles. Make you feel at home,” he finished with an unconcerned shrug.

“...You’re making a joke?”

“No…” Poe’s voice lilted upwards in tone as they regarded one another. The suspicious way Hux was looking at him clued him in enough. Poe blinked at him, smile dimming just a bit to something more earnest. “I told you, you’re in a unique position here. _Not_ a prisoner,” Poe specified. “As far as General Organa told everyone, your official status is that of a defector.” He smiled encouragingly, winking as if they were both in on some joke.

Hux snorted in slightly-hysteric amusement. “And just what does _that_ mean, Dameron? A _defector_. May as well call me traitor.”

Poe winced a bit at that. “Uh… well that’s-- It is what it is.” Hux stared at him expectantly, and Poe’s brows pinched together in thought. “It’s complicated. You got all your stuff, right?”

Hux regarded Poe in what was most certainly a pointed statement about knowing that Hux was armed; that Poe _expected_ it of him, and moreover that it was being _allowed_. Further proof that Hux wasn’t a prisoner; they hadn’t stripped him of his belongings yet, even if those belongings were _blades_. 

Perhaps it would be a different story if he’d had a blaster when they’d taken him, but for now, it was allowed.

Hux gave Poe a sort of look of comprehending acknowledgement, watching Poe curiously. He answered honestly. “Yes.”

“That’s good.” 

Poe dropped the subject, and Hux gathered his jacket in his arms instead.

Whatever was coming, he was as ready to face it as he’d ever be. 

\--

Conversation flowed much easier as they walked through the hall to the supply officer; their last stop on what had been an otherwise uneventful ‘tour’. 

It had felt especially uncomfortable in the cafeteria, gazes both unwelcoming and morbidly curious aimed Hux’s way. They hadn’t been there long either, to which Hux was grateful. There were only so many interesting things needing to be explained about meal rotations while conversation became hushed and eyes glared at him. 

They’d left to the quartermaster to requisition personal supplies for Hux shortly after that.

The fact that Hux was _not_ in binders still flummoxed the man, but Poe’s easygoing explanations and willingness to answer questions were helping Hux to perhaps accept that they _wouldn’t_ be throwing him into a prison cell for torture and interrogation anytime soon. Maybe his involvement would indeed be more of a partner situation than a hostage one. 

That was what Dameron wanted, anyways. 

The thought made Hux momentarily warm as he watched the pilot speak to the quartermaster-- a woman with two buns of blond hair atop her head- in a casual sort of manner. 

Poe’s voice was charming even if he wasn’t trying to be. He had smile-lines at his eyes when genuinely amused, and carried on about an astromech droid upgrade while Hux passively listened. He was more interested in the way Poe’s clothing was taut in all the right places as the pilot leaned against a counter. He didn’t stop himself from looking his fill while Poe was distracted; droid upkeep wasn’t worth his full attention.

The pilot turned from a statement about having an ace in the hole to wink at Hux-- both of their attention on him a moment- but then turned back to the other officer as Hux felt his pulse quicken excitedly. 

_Those eyes,_ Hux decided, were definitely one of the most gorgeous and dangerous things about Dameron. The way they drew him in with invitation; the defiant sparkle there that thrived on a little challenge. 

Hux wasn’t sure if he wanted to be a _challenge_ , or throw himself at the other man wholeheartedly when he considered his options. 

Unless he was reading the man entirely wrong, Hux was fairly certain that Poe was interested in taking him to bed. Such an idea had merit, and Hux had to ask himself-- with consideration to _everything-_ if it even mattered if he took him up on it. 

So far, the looks others had aimed his way had been either openly hostile or barely tolerant, and while Hux had never labored under the illusion of being welcomed, for all he was their spy, he felt alone and out of his element in ways he hadn’t experienced since he was young. It was a daunting-- but not _unfamiliar-_ feeling.

He hadn’t expected to _be_ here, sneaking looks at the way Dameron’s pants hugged his ass, or _enjoying_ listening to the pilot’s voice. No, there were any number of variations on the expected outcomes of betraying the Order, and _this_ one had never once been accounted for.

The best outcome of his desire to see Ren fail would have resulted with _Hux_ back in control of the Order; come up with a strategy to deal with the threat of the Sith fleet himself. The worst-- and almost _actual_ outcome- would have resulted in his death; either from being found out, or at Ren’s hands for some minor infraction. 

That had been the most _likely_ outcome by all his calculations, yet he’d _still_ done it, and he was _alive._

And now here he was, nodding absently as Dameron made some neutral comment and gestured at him with a warm smile before turning back. 

The pilot’s interest of course made sense in a culture that valued life-debts, but Hux wasn’t above exploiting that. He wanted to cling to Poe Dameron like he was indeed the last escape pod on a dying ship-- And maybe he _was_ , considering the direction Hux’s life had suddenly veered. Poe had shown Hux _kindness_ ; was flattered by Hux’s compliment to his own looks; had some kind of interest in Hux’s looks _back._

Hux wondered if the man had something wrong with him that made him approach _Hux_ of all people as a bedmate. The pilot could clearly have his pick when it came to the subject; Poe Dameron was easily the handsomest man to ever make a pass at him-- and Hux _knew_ it wasn’t just his own taste in men. Poe was _objectively_ handsome. 

Did he have some physical abnormality or war wound that put others off? Did he have a small cock in trade off for having a voice as wonderful as he was attractive? 

Hux tilted his head in consideration as he eyed the way the fabric of Poe’s pants hugged the meat of the pilot’s thigh. He envied the fabric pulled over Poe’s skin.

No, it absolutely wouldn’t matter to Hux what the objection by the others would be, cock present, or otherwise missing in action. Just to be able to have his hand back in the other man’s... 

He’d enjoyed the way Poe had held his hand, stroked his wrist, and smiled at him with those lovely dark eyes. He felt like he’d been _looked at_ and desired-- _him; Armitage Hux-_ and he wanted more of that. It was more addictive than any stim.

That he might receive more of those soft touches was an excitement all its own. He’d take what the other man was offering, whatever it was. Maybe Dameron _liked_ space-pale skin and a lanky frame. Maybe Poe’s ethics weren’t as strong as the Resistance liked to claim, and he wasn’t above the perversion of fucking the man who’d blown up the Hosnian system.

Hux wasn’t even offended at the idea; it was a factual statement. And he was too eager to hold much against the man when it benefitted him so. 

After Hux had received the same hygiene kit that they gave all new recruits, and bed linens for his mattress, they had left the supply officer to what would become Hux’s quarters.

Which also happened to be _Poe’s_ quarters. 

Not that Hux knew that just yet.

Poe entered the space without the usual sense of homecoming, in its place a sense of trepidation as he turned and gestured to Hux and the room at large. “And this is where you’ll be staying. Things are kind of cramped right now and most everyone shares, but your roommate is hardly ever here.”

Hux gave the room a once-over, wondering if the lack of personal items was due to circumstance or the other occupant’s personal taste. 

It wasn’t like recruit rooms on a starship, or even an officers’ bunk on larger bases. It was far more spacious, first of all; two beds against opposite walls that had spaces built into it for use as a combined shelving/closet unit. There was a decent enough amount of space that the room had its own personal refresher as well through an adjacent door Poe indicated. 

Hux wondered if this was their version of officers’ quarters. It was far more than he expected, to be honest, and _again_ made him ponder the kind of treatment he might expect here. The fact that he had ample space and toiletries and _bed linens_ made bewilderment swell up in him a moment; not a prisoner, a _defector_. 

He set the bed linens down on what was to be _his_ mattress, giving a look at the other bed in the room to compare. Nothing special, and it appeared to have the same sheets he’d just been holding in his arms. The closet of his room mate had an orange flight suit hanging in the shelving space in the wall amidst other items.

So his room mate was a pilot. That made sense that they wouldn’t be around a lot.

Hux blinked once and looked at Poe to find him looking back _expectantly_ , and Hux caught an errant scent that viscerally reminded him of being on the floor of that piece of junk freighter; bleeding out and looking up into Poe’s face as the other man had tried to _help_ him; supporting Hux’s body with his own; of staring up at Poe’s eyes, drunkenly fond for their beauty from blood loss.

Hux realized it was _Dameron’s_ own musk he was smelling, and it all clicked for him with a sort of surprised pleasure. It could very well be worse. “These are _your_ quarters,” Hux stated in an assured sort of way that dared Poe to deny it.

Poe had the decency to look guilty at not stating it from the moment they’d headed towards Hux’s ‘shared accommodation’. “Uh, yeah. _Ours_.” The unimpressed look Hux leveled at him made Poe feel like he should _definitely_ explain-- and maybe even apologize- and he sort of gave an awkward laugh. “I know how it looks, but this honestly wasn’t, like, coordinated or anything--” Poe addressed of his _very_ obvious attraction and their ‘coincidentally-shared’ living quarters, “Not in any kind of scummy way I mean-- _Of course_ you’d end up with a roommate regardless since space is kinda scarce right now and the only other option for ‘privacy’ is a tent like you saw outside, but I didn’t think you’d prefer _that,_ and in terms of safety--”

“I prefer a door with a locking mechanism, yes,” Hux chose to interrupt the rambling with a slight smirk. This was… _conducive_ to getting to experience more of the pilot, and definitely safer than a gamble with any one of those people who’d made faces at his presence before. It was more than likely that he’d wake up to a blaster in his face if he roomed with anyone else. It also made discreet liaisons more possible, if that was what Dameron had in mind.

He’d already wondered as well to how intimacies might work in such a situation-- since presumably Dameron wanted him _in bed_ \- and he couldn’t imagine himself getting away with locking out a roommate in his ‘own space’ besides. “I presume this is why you left me my weapons? In case I balked at sharing with you?” 

“It would either be me, or on your own in a tent.” And no one else had volunteered their space, understandably. Poe shrugged with acceptance that Hux might want to change this arrangement, and offered a halfhearted smile. “I know you can control yourself; you waited to hear what I had to say over D’Qar without immediately firing on me, after all.” 

He stated it so matter-of-factly— like he didn’t _doubt_ Hux- and that was dizzying to the other man in itself. 

“You’ve been helping us for a while now. Steadily. There’s significant risk in doing something like that. I know you’re smart, and we know you’re a tactician. I think you know how to pick your battles and watch out for yourself.”

He knew that Hux wouldn’t _start_ anything, in other words. Why he believed that Hux wouldn’t kill one of _them_ in self-defense, though, Hux didn’t know. But Hux wasn’t about to correct that presumption and risk his weapons being confiscated anyways. 

Hux hummed in acknowledgment. “I have no objections to rooming with you, Dameron,” he reassured. It wasn’t like they had to share a bed. There was more space than what he’d expected; and Dameron as a roommate was… _preferable_ to his present wants.

Poe’s arms were akimbo on his hips, staring somewhere at the floor in deep thought before looking back up as he spoke. “Look I’ll be frank with you: I’m not proud to admit it, but good guys or not, you might end up with a knife in your back if we don’t watch it. That’s part of why I volunteered to share with you. No one should try anything if it’s my quarters too.”

Hux raised a brow at the ‘we’ in concern to his personal safety, but didn’t comment. “That's entirely expected, and truthfully, I don’t relish the thought of being caught alone or unaware while I sleep. I would loosely consider you an… _ally_?” he phrased, voice raised in question to which Poe’s face lit up and he nodded in confirmation. “Well, I’m hardly worried about _you_ putting a knife in me. It would be counterproductive in taking me with or giving me blood in the first place. This is the most advantageous place for me to be.” 

In _all_ senses of meaning.

“ _Exactly_. A knife is the last thing I wanna put in you,” Poe said earnestly, but then realized how it sounded, and gave Hux a dirty, playful grin. 

Hux gave him an amused sort of look back at that, lips a wry smirk, cheeks heating. His pulse quickened just a bit at the thought of the other man wanting to put _anything_ in him, thoughts compounding on his idle fantasies of the day. “And you’re not at _all_ concerned that _I_ might slit your throat while you sleep in turn?”

Poe wasn’t offended by the statement, and he gave a wide grin. “Me? Nah. If you wanted me dead, you had more than one chance back on that ship,” Poe said with a grin. “And I _think_ you _might_ like me just enough to not want to anyway,” Poe lightly proposed.

Hux _did_ like him, Poe was sure of it. Hux thought Poe had beautiful eyes, and he’d allowed Poe to hold his hand _twice_ more after that first time. _Three_ times. What a charm. They’d enjoyed idle conversation during the shared medical stay. And this conversation they were having right now? Might as well be foreplay as far as Poe was concerned.

Hux agreed with what was almost a proper smile, voice thick with holding in his pleasant surprise that the pilot was willing to trust him enough to sleep defenselessly in his presence. “Indeed. I have no interest in killing you; in your sleep or otherwise.”

Poe canted one hip to the side, posture changing into something a bit more playful. “What _else_ might you do to me in my sleep, though?” Poe asked in a suggestive tone with a playful waggle of his brows, now addressing their attraction to one another in the context of their _own_ quarters. Privacy? Check. Beds? Check. Flirty, teasing smile? Double check. Poe winked at Hux with undisguised candor, putting the idea out there and seeing what Hux would do with it.

Hux answered quicker than Poe might’ve expected, a smug sort of look on his face as he knew exactly what to say to Poe's flirty query, “A great deal more than you could imagine, Dameron.” 

An invitation _or_ a threat. Hux was enjoying this conversation a great deal more than he should. It was probably strange to get aroused over minor flirtation, but Hux’s cock hardly seemed to care. No one had pursued him to this degree _ever_ ; it was worth getting excited over.

Poe’s expression turned hopeful, the grin on his face tempered with a compelling tilt of his head in acknowledgment to the proposed danger of cohabitating with the other man. His eyes were warm with excitement and what was unmistakably want as he looked Hux up and down once with clear intent. “That's a hell of a motivation to stay on your good size, Hugs.”

The sultry look on the other man’s face said enough to how he was motivated. A thrill of excitement went up Hux’s back at the same time as another jolt of interest went to his cock, and Hux fully realized that he wasn’t just wanted by the other man, but _desired._ The way Poe met his gaze, bit his lower lip, and raised a single brow at him _rattled_ Hux in delicious, terrifying ways.

Dameron _wanted_ him. _Undeniably_ desired him. Such knowledge hit him hard, but he still couldn’t entirely accept it.

“You _can’t_ be serious...” Hux knew that Poe was, but his words were more the tone of disbelief that this Resistance pilot he’d faced before in _battle_ wanted _him_. “You know nothing about me outside of war, and what you do know--.” Hux stopped himself. He didn’t know why he was arguing _against_ something he wanted. Maybe it was just drilled into him. _Worthless. Thin as a scrap of paper._

This was something _good_ , though, which was so alien to him it seemed _wrong_ ; he tried to rally against it even as he wanted to wholly accept it. Poe was too good to be true. This whole arrangement was definitely too good to be true. And Hux wanted it so very badly even as he gave reason for opposition. “It should be repugnant to you to desire me in any capacity...” 

“Yet here we are, talking about how big my capacity to desire you is.” He grinned unapologetically as Hux snorted slightly and looked away, flattered and not knowing what to do with it. “You know you’re like out of my league, right? Your hair is wonderful.”

Hux smirked, swallowing over the lump in his throat as Poe complimented him. It was so unnecessary, yet the words flowed so easily, and Hux wanted more of it. “But-- And what would your comrades think of you ‘getting to know me’?” Hux asked weakly, frankly not being invested in the opinions of those who’d glared at him anyways. “Surely not favorable.”

“I’m not asking _them_ ,” Poe said, earning Hux’s snapped-focus back on him. Poe fidgeted a bit in place, wanting to touch Hux-- _embrace_ him- for the look on his face. “I’m asking _you_.”

Hux felt his heart skip a beat and everything in him give in to the idea of letting Dameron have him in any which way he’d allow. Poe must’ve seen the realization in Hux’s eyes because his whole expression turned almost unbearably warm and inviting.

One side of Poe’s mouth quirked into a smile. “Is it okay? To continue flirting with you?” 

Hux could feel his face getting hot in a whole _mixture_ of emotions, but he couldn’t find it in himself to waste the time to dissect them all. Not when the pilot was _openly asking permission_ to seduce him.

Dameron wanted him. And Hux was going to let him have him.

“I was under the impression that you were offering far more than just _that_ , considering how my reputation could damage your position,” Hux spoke a bit more confidently than he felt, “but _yes_. I am not opposed to your interest. ...It’s very flattering… and welcome…” Hux admitted a bit softer, watching Poe’s face for how he’d react to that.

Poe, for one, felt like he needed to sit down. What started as a look of awe morphed into a grin that almost split his face, and he really, _really_ wanted to embrace the other man. 

Hugs was-- He was _definitely_ interesting, Poe had that completely right. “I-- wow you’re really something. Can- Can I hug you?” He couldn’t keep the mirth from his voice nor the smile from his face, a flattered blush of his own taking his cheeks as he watched the other man with warmth. 

Hux was charmed by the request. By Hux’s own admission, he welcomed Poe’s advances, but the pilot didn’t take the liberty, waiting instead for just that extra bit of confirmation. Dameron had self control in his position. The novelty was refreshing. “... _please_ ,” Hux nodded, voice not as solid as he would’ve liked, but it hardly mattered here.

He could freely admit to wanting the comfort of another person’s touch in context of his situation; specifically _Dameron’s_ gentle touches on his skin-- the way he’d held his hand while recovering, or sitting near when the doctor allowed it- Hux still couldn’t get out of his mind. That the pilot was woefully good-looking only lended to Hux’s headlong dive into the unknown.

And as Poe moved just a bit closer, opening his arms to wrap around the other man, Hux, too, wrapped his arms around Poe just a bit stiffly as he followed the pilot’s lead. Feeling those hands slide across the back of his shirt to secure about him made something in Hux’s throat tighten. He swallowed over the lump there, holding Poe back and enjoying the warm solidness of him at his front. 

Poe gave him two good, long squeezes-- one of which Hux returned much more heartily than the first- and still didn’t let go. It was easy for Poe to press his face into the warm, bare skin of Hux’s neck as he brought them closer. The general’s quick little gasp at the feeling made the pilot pull back unhurriedly to look at him.

The look on Hux’s face said that he _liked_ the feeling of Poe’s face against his neck. And the way Hux clung to him-- _looked_ at him- really hammered it home. Hux’s eyes were dilated with want, and his breaths were coming just a bit more quickly. His gloved hands splayed fingers over Poe’s back as if to maximise what he could touch, and wanting to know it all.

Hux was looking at Poe’s eyes as he did this-- admiring the sparkle there more than communicating anything, really- as he spoke eagerly. “If you didn’t exactly mean sex, then what were you proposing instead, Dameron?”

That simple question so bluntly phrased just about short-circuited Poe’s brain as the pilot made an involuntary noise. Hux must’ve understood the look there, because he clarified: “I’ve told you your attention is welcome. I am… agreeable to much more than just a- a _hug_ , but if you are not interested in sex with me, I would like to be appraised of your particular boundaries.”

It might’ve been wishful thinking on Poe’s part, but Hux sounded _slightly_ disappointed in the assumption that sex wasn’t on the table. Poe gave Hux a pleased squeeze, delight crinkling the corners of his eyes. “No no, I did mean sex! I mean-- Well, I mean if you’d _like_ to, I would _very_ much like to have sex with you, yeah, that would be- yeah that is definitely something I am into. If you’d like to,” he rambled a bit awkwardly in his haste to state just that. His hands gave Hux a gentle squeeze. “I want you. I do. I didn’t mean-- Sorry, I’m not making sense,” he sort of laughed self-consciously.

Hux sort of smirked at his earnestness, wondering that someone could get so flustered over _him_ , hands kneading lazily at the flesh of Poe’s back through the shirt in pleasure. It was charming to be wanted to the point of enthusiastic rambling, and entirely new to Hux’s handful of sexual experiences. Poe was warm, and solid, and holding him, and that sure wasn’t a blaster poking Hux in the thigh. He was reassured immensely that in that base fact, he _knew_ he was wanted; _desired_. It was reassuring to know he wasn’t the only one affected here.

He pinched the back fabric of Poe’s shirt between his fingers, looking at the bare skin of the pilot’s throat with interest. He’d like to place his own face into that warm skin the same way Poe had done to him. His eyes met Poe’s once more, the man giving him a subconscious squeeze as Hux couldn’t keep the low mirth from his voice. “Is this how things are _normally_ done in the Resistance?”

“...how's that?”

A smile tugged at Hux’s lips, knowing the pilot’s reaction to his blunt words would surely be amusing. “If this were the Order, we’d be fucking already.”

Poe’s brows raised. “ _Already_? But the foreplay’s barely started.”

It was Hux’s brows that raised this time, and Poe chuckled and brought in close for another hug. Hux made what was definitely a sigh as he renewed his hold on Poe. He didn’t stick his face in the pilot’s neck like he wanted as he was distracted by the way the other man was already touching him.

Poe traced the tip of his nose just barely over Hux’s throat, and the general took a breath slightly hitched with pleasure as Poe’s lips just barely ghosted against his skin to speak soft words. “...Can I kiss you?”

There had been too little of kissing in Hux’s life to not indulge _now_ , and Dameron had a very nice mouth indeed as he pulled back to meet his eyes for extra certainty. The look there was responsible for a considerable amount of Hux’s blood to head south, a tightness to his voice as he tried to keep all the sounds that wanted to come pouring out dammed up. “I… Yes, _please_. I-I told you I would like-- I will tell you if I find anything disagreeable, Dameron.” Poe hummed an affirmative to that, hands stroking over his back in what was undeniably a soothing motion-- comforting and strange in the novelty- before hugging him properly again. Hux was glad the pilot couldn’t see his face.

The first touch of Poe’s lips to his throat made a surge of desire rush straight to Hux’s cock. It was a gentle, dry kiss, relatively tame considering the intimacy, but _wonderful_. And then he pressed another to his skin. And another.

By the time Poe had kissed up Hux’s jaw towards his lips, Hux was holding the pilot tightly in an effort not to shake. He was beyond aroused, overwhelmed in a glorious sort of way, his heart beating harder in his chest than when in the midst of battle. 

One of Poe’s hands relocated from about Hux’s waist to cup his cheek-- a gentle, smoldering sort of look on the pilot’s face- and he stroked it once with his thumb before moving closer to kiss Hux’s lips.

Whatever kind of kiss Hux might’ve been expecting still didn’t prepare him for the way _Poe_ kissed, unhurried and well-practiced like he had all the time in the world.

Poe pressed his lips up to Hux’s own gently, _testing_ , seeing what was acceptable before going for something firmer that made an embarrassing sound leave Hux. Poe gave him no time to dwell on it, trailing fingers up into the ginger hair at the nape of Hux’s neck and holding him firmly about the waist. It got another soft little sound from Hux’s lips that Poe couldn’t hold a moan in over. Hux’s own arms pulled himself closer as if Poe might stop what he was doing to steady himself. Fat chance of that.

The knowledge that he was kissing their spy was a reward in itself, but Poe found Hux sighing when he was kissed to be _majorly_ arousing. He didn’t know what he’d expected when he’d entertained fantasies of doing just this with Hux, but the reality was so much better than he could’ve imagined. It was slow and sweet, the press and feel of his lips against Hux’s own.

That changed when Hux rewrapped both arms around Poe shakily, kissing the pilot back with enthusiasm and less reserve than Poe had started with. Poe’s grasp tightened in encouragement, and Hux made a little noise of want in his throat that Poe took as a good sign to deepen their kiss. 

The sound that left _Poe_ when Hux opened his mouth to him wasn’t anything Poe was particularly proud of. He was turned on as _hell_ by the moan Hux made at the intimate first feel of Poe’s tongue against his own, the sound definitely going to feature in his dreams tonight if he had any say. Hux ground his clothed cock against Poe a bit shamelessly, and the pilot groaned, rubbing back against him involuntarily, and broke from his lips to meet Hux’s gaze. 

Hux aimed a look at him like he was ready to be devoured. It made Poe’s cock flex in his pants. 

“.. _.oh wow…_ ” Poe spoke softly as he gently played with the hair at the back of Hux’s head, more than a little out of breath. He applied the lightest pressure, and Hux was willing to tilt his head enough to touch Poe’s own like the pilot was attempting to do. “...you’re really something, you know that? I mean it.”

The disbelief in Hux’s eyes was overshadowed by his want, and he offered something of a smile. He was also breathing heavily. “Your enthusiasm is noted,” Hux joked. Poe chuckled in response and brought his lips to Hux’s own again, moaning as he did in show of said enthusiasm. Hux’s fingers pressed into Poe’s back as he kept them close.

No one had ever been _this_ excited to take Hux to bed before, let _alone_ kissed him in such a way. It was intoxicating as hell, and he flourished under the way he apparently aroused the other man. The feel of Poe’s fingers playing in the hair at the back of his head was addicting, and pressing his own clothed-cock against the pilot as he did the same made Hux nearly whimper.

As the feel of Poe’s tongue gently touching at his lips, Hux moaned and slid his gloved hands down Poe’s back until both palms cupped the other man’s ass. Poe groaned loudly, unashamedly, and ground himself against Hux’s hips, kissing him again with much more desperation. Poe was _devouring_ him like a man starved, and Hux merely spurred him on with the grasp he had on the other man. He kneaded Poe’s ass with both gloved hands and moaned enthusiastically into the kiss, grinding his tented front against Poe for delicious friction. His efforts got an almost-pained sound out of the pilot, but only made Hux’s cock flex in his pants.

“... _Kriff, you’re amazing_ ,” Poe sighed in a voice shuddered with pleasure as he flexed the muscles of his ass in Hux’s hands. The material of his pants didn’t dissuade the warmth from Hux’s gloves being felt, and Poe pressed a kiss to the underside of Hux’s jaw as the general gave him another good squeeze with fingers spread wide. 

Poe was hard against Hux’s own thigh, breath heavy with want as he adjusted so that their clothed cocks would brush against one another. Hux _whimpered_ as it happened-- the sound so erotic that Poe would be satisfied with no other fantasy for the rest of his life- and Poe nipped gently at the general’s throat with an affirmative noise. 

Hux muttered his name and thrust his hips against Poe’s own. Hux also chose that moment to repay the favor and taste the skin at Poe’s neck with his teeth. It got a dirty groan out of the pilot as Poe rutted against Hux shamelessly, baring his neck in invitation that Hux gladly responded to. “ _Fuck…”_ His voice was breathy, heart hammering away in his chest and cock throbbing in his pants. “... _want to move to the bed?_ ” 

Hux was nodding enthusiastically where he tasted Poe’s skin, but he didn’t move. Neither were willing to release their hold on one another just yet, and that was perfectly fine. Maybe they didn’t need to, as Poe was leaning up to kiss Hux’s lips again, slightly pulling the man backwards towards his own made bed. Hux got the message, and moved quicker to that end.

Poe backed up until his knees hit the edge of the bed, and he lost his balance to land sitting at the edge. Hux smirked at that, catching himself in the fall with a knee astride the pilot on the mattress. He looked uncertain for only half a moment, and then took the initiative and continued what was already a half-climb into Poe’s lap. He was breathing hard as Poe instantly palmed his ass again with a grateful moan, helping to tug him further into his lap so they were snug together. 

Hux gave a roll of his hips, and Poe cursed. “... _fuck...”_

Hux made a sort of pleased noise about that, and gave Poe a sort of smug look for all he was equally affected. His expression seemed to almost say that his rightful seat _should_ be Poe’s lap, and Poe should be grateful for the compliment of Hux in it.

There was something in that arrogance that majorly turned Poe on, and he moaned as Hux gave another roll of his hips that gave their still-clothed cocks delicious friction.

“ _Fuck that’s good_ …” Poe praised as Hux licked into his mouth, kissing him in ways that left the pilot breathless, and then stuck his face into Poe’s neck just like he’d wanted to try. Poe groaned and pulled Hux’s hips down on him firmly so he could grind his clothed cock against the other man. The gasp it ripped from Hux sent an almost-dangerous jolt of satisfaction to pool low in Poe’s belly, and then the other man was kissing his lips again. 

Hux was mirroring Poe’s own technique in a way that told the pilot that Hux didn’t have much experience, but he was a goddamn natural for sure. The way he moved in his lap was better than any indulgent fantasy Poe had ever had about their faceless spy; the reality was so much more complicated, and richer for it.

“Just… _ah yeah_ …” Poe trailed off as Hux splayed a gloved hand up the bare skin of his throat-- a move that made Poe’s breath catch with arousal and his hips rise in a delicious adrenaline rush. Hux _didn’t_ strangle him, of course, and the hold became a caress to just barely cup the back of the pilot’s neck.

Hux’s gloved thumb stroked beneath Poe’s ear as he looked at him for a moment. He smirked at the ragged way Poe was breathing, eyes dilated almost black in want, very much in the same state of arousal as himself over the pilot. His heartbeat could be felt in his cock, and Hux wasn’t entirely sure if he’d wanted something _this_ urgently ever before. 

His voice was softer than he meant it, gaze hungry. “...I think I understand you now, Dameron.”

Poe was giving him a glazed-over look of pleasure, eyes hooded and smile warm as his hips twitched beneath Hux’s ass. Poe ground himself lazily against Hux, his palms rubbing up and down the sides of Hux’s thighs spread over his lap. “...you do?” Poe asked in a daze, turning his cheek into the hand cupping his neck and closing his eyes a moment in enjoyment.

Hux didn’t answer, but instead reaffirmed his hold and sealed his mouth over Poe’s own again with an enthusiastic murmur. It got a whimper out of the pilot as he felt the general’s tongue against his own-- bolder this time, clumsy, but so, _so_ good- and he was happy to let Hux kiss him; to do what was clearly unfamiliar to the other man based on his skills.

An errant thought to Hux’s comment about ‘already fucking if they were in the First Order’ swirled about in Poe’s head. Maybe they actually _did_ skip this kind of intimacy in the First Order. It would certainly explain a lot. 

Poe’s hips lurched beneath Hux as a particularly throaty groan left Hux’s mouth, seeking out friction for his cock through his pants as the other man writhed in his lap. Hux was hard against his front, devouring his mouth, and he pressed harder into the pilot for even more contact. Forget wet-dream, this was something out of Poe’s most indulgent fantasies, and for the first time since he was a sub-adult, he was worried about coming in his pants before they even got started.

Poe’s hands had only just relocated to getting a firm, appreciative grip on Hux’s ass, what was almost a _whimper_ leaving the other man when his damn comlink went off. 

“ _Noooo…_ ” Poe groaned out at the poor timing against Hux’s lips to the insistent beep of the device. 

Hux ground down against him in a way that fought valiantly for his attention. Poe groaned again as Hux kneaded at the back of his neck with a strong hand, breathing hard and kissing the pilot’s neck. He didn’t want this to end. Not when the curtain might come down and they’d drag him to an interrogation cell; not when he’d experienced more in the past few _minutes_ than he had in previous _decades_. “... _Ignore it_ ,” Hux insisted, pressing his lips to where Poe’s pulse jumped in his throat.

 _“I wish I could_ ,” Poe genuinely whined, voice thick with want. Hux pulled back from where he’d been kissing the other man’s neck, and Poe dropped his head to Hux’s shoulder as he grabbed the comlink from a pocket. He already knew who it was without checking, and he took a few shuddering breaths to try and calm the arousal _still_ wrapping tightly around him.

Hux removed his arms from around Poe and moved his weight off Poe’s lap in intention to get up, but Poe didn’t let go. The pilot gave the arm he had now wrapped around Hux’s waist a squeeze; a plea not to go. Hux settled his butt back onto Poe’s thighs, face hot from their exertions and perhaps a little from the spell of things being broken. Poe rubbed at Hux’s back with his hand anyway, in what was a clear thank-you for not getting up. 

Poe cleared his voice before speaking into the commlink in forced calm. “Poe here, go ahead General.”

“ _Poe, I’m ready for you and General Hux in the conference room,”_ Leia’s voice came out between them.

“Yeah, got it,” Poe replied, speaking to one general while looking at another. He offered the other man a smile and pursed his lips a moment as he could still feel his cock humming in arousal. _That_ would be a problem. “Be there in a few.”

“ _Make sure you are, Dameron_.”

Her voice cut out abruptly, ending the call before Poe could think of any kind of retort to that. He smirked at Hux bashfully before the other man could say anything. “Uh… I _do_ have a kind of reputation…” he chuckled. “Um… sorry.”

Hux snorted. He hardly cared if the other man was promiscuous. It was better that one of them should have practical, applied knowledge anyways. This simply wasn’t… _done_ in the Order.

It was demonstrably _nice_ that Poe cared enough to tell Hux, though. And it wasn’t lost on the man. “I very much doubt your reputation can damage public opinion of me in any way, Dameron. I’m more likely to bring your own down.” Poe tossed the comlink to the bed and rested his hands on Hux’s thighs. The gentle stroking of his thumbs up and down Hux’s inseam was not helping to kill his lust.

Hux was harder than he’d been in ages-- maybe even _ever_ \- his cock tenting out his pants between his legs where he still straddled Poe. If the pilot was willing to risk his own reputation and Hux didn’t lose anything in that risk, well so be it. The pilot’s own cock was firm and warm between the layers of cloth separating them; evidence enough that he _genuinely_ wanted Hux, public opinion be damned. 

After all, that wasn’t a blaster Hux felt beneath him.

Poe removed a hand from Hux’s thigh to take up one of Hux’s own gloved hands and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. The action took Hux by utter surprise. Poe gave the hand a squeeze. “Can we- Do y’wanna take this back up later?” Poe asked with a bashful smile.

“Is it allowed?”

Poe gave him an earnest sort of look. “I don’t need anyone’s permission except yours.”

Hux could feel himself turning red at that-- all up his neck and throat, along his cheekbones- sheer pleasure at that statement. Even if it turned out not to be true, Hux reveled in it. He knew Poe had taken notice, but his eyes held an unexpected warmth there that Hux had to avert his own gaze from as his heart beat wildly in his chest; excitement at such a novelty. “Yes, I would like to continue at a more convenient time.” He made no move to get up, though. No one was ever in a hurry to their own interrogation, after all.

Poe grinned widely, his own cheeks hot with genuine mirth. He cupped the side of Hux’s face like the other man had done to him. “You’re really something else, you know that?”

Hux snorted, though it was just barely that. These compliments that came so easy from Poe’s mouth made him ache, and he enjoyed the thumb stroking the edge of his jaw. “You don't need to charm me, Dameron. I assure you I’m very much interested in continuing this.” So long as their general didn’t throw him into a cell after this meeting. Dameron gave the impression they’d be returning to these quarters, though...

Poe gave him a squeeze with a grin. “...you think I’m charming?” A look of amusement took Hux’s face as Poe’s grin grew. “I mean, I’ll take it. You’re gorgeous. Your hair is like a supernova.”

Hux barked out a pleasantly surprised laugh of the unexpected compliment, unable to wipe the growing smirk off his own face as Poe moved his hand to play with a strand of Hux’s gingery-orange hair behind his head. It was an earnest, simple compliment combined with the way Poe was looking at him, and Hux grew concerned at the lump in his throat, and the way he thrilled at Poe’s rubbing his back with his other hand. The novelty alone was worth it.

“I’ve enjoyed this much at least...” Hux muttered, removing himself from Poe’s lap to stand as the other man did the same. 

There was no hiding the way both of them were tenting their pants. Hux discretely tried to adjust himself while Poe gave them both an acknowledging look of desire. 

He _really_ wished they could push this meeting back. “Can um, can you walk that off?”

It was strange to be the cause of an expression like the one on Poe’s face, but Hux found it to his liking, even as he gave Poe a look for his question. There was still a low-simmering desire there. Interest he was attempting to reign in.

Poe _did_ want to continue this later, as much as Hux himself did.

“Yes,” Hux answered confidently. “The idea of my pending interrogation is the very opposite of arousing.”

“Hey, you’re not gonna be interrogated,” Poe immediately told him, feeling that he was very much right about that idea killing his hard-on. Thoughts of what Hux might expect an interrogation to be-- based on Poe’s own experience being captured by the First Order- turned his stomach. “We don’t-- we don’t do that. I won’t let them. I get a say in what happens to you, remember?”

Hux sighed and made a great show of righting any wrinkles to his clothing, and running a hand through his hair to straighten it where Poe had run his fingers through it. The action stirred something inside of Poe as he watched the man try to put himself back together in a literal and figurative sense.

“...Can I hug you?”

He was asking again, and Hux blinked at him once curiously before giving a short nod.

Poe embraced Hux fully, trying to position his hips so he wasn’t poking the other man with the hard-on put on hold when enveloping him in his arms. Hux hugged him back a bit stiffly, but it faded into comfort quicker this time. Poe could see the very-real concern on Hux’s face that he was about to be led to his doom, and he needed to hug Hux both for him _and_ himself. 

Hux’s arms squeezed Poe back.

He dropped his arms from around Poe after a few moments, and Poe took the hint and let him go, that warm, inviting smile still present even if tinged with something else.

Hux took an interest in brushing invisible dust from his shirt. “How long is the walk to where we’re meeting your general?”

“Long enough to get back to normal, I think,” Poe said with a look aimed judgmentally at his own crotch. He looked back at Hux with a sort of visual shrug.

Hux blinked once and sighed. He ran his hand over his hair again, deciding that whatever was waiting for him was worth the trade-off of getting to experience Poe’s hands and lips. 

Hux adopted a much more proud posture, only slightly-diminished by his tented pants. Worry over the unknown would handle that certain issue. 

“Well, let’s get on with it, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how much i cut this chapter up. I got confused writing and took out a lot of stuff I think can come later (I NEED ME SOME FEELS AND LOVE IN HERE) and I just REALLY want hux and poe to bang in a semi-realistic storyline. Is that working out? BAHAHA 
> 
> [my Star Wars tumblr](http://go-hux-yourself.tumblr.com/) | [my fic archive masterlist](https://go-hux-yourself.tumblr.com/post/187723542337/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive%22)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than the first three combined PFFFFFT enjoy my reason for being: The Smuttening™ xD Comment if you enjoy! It's writer's fuel!
> 
> Edit: This might be the end of the story (but hey it would be out on a high note!) so if you're actually interested in more please say something (: I think i might've fucked it up going too long haha soooo yeah. I'll be marking it as 'complete' soon otherwise

Of all the things rushing through Hux’s mind as he finally sat across from Leia Organa, the tingle he still felt in his lips from kissing Poe earlier was the most out of place.

There was no torture droid awaiting him in the room she’d received them in-- some temporary clerical space by the looks of it, with a holo device and caf mug set on the desk- and no armed escort or guards ready to snatch him away at the first perceived slight.

It was distracting, having Dameron sitting next to him so casually, where across was _Ren’s mother_. Hux wasn’t sure if he was imagining the family resemblance to Ren somewhere in her eyes or not, and he sat there stiffly as Poe made some smalltalk before she turned her attention on Hux.

“So how’s your leg?”

The number of witty, cutting remarks Hux had ready for any sort of verbal attack on his person fled him, thrown by the general inquiry. His leg didn’t bother him but the healed flesh there was still tender and pink. “I was deemed fit for duty.”

“Dr. Kalonia said everything healed up good,” Poe added. “No limp or anything, he’s pretty solid.” He looked at Hux. “She’s good, right? Did my arm, too.”

“Did he get you settled in?” their general asked with a nod of her head at Poe, eyes moving from the pilot back to Hux. “Give you the tour?” 

Hux almost would’ve thought he was being mocked at such casual turns of phrase, except that that’s exactly what Poe had said earlier in showing him around their base. Hux merely nodded, telling himself to remain his composure, even if this was unlike the tone of any other meeting he’d ever had with High Command in his life. “It is more than what I expected to have access to,” Hux stated diplomatically.

The look Ren’s mother sent Hux’s way had an unfamiliar sort of earnest-edge to it. There was nothing duplicitous in her manner-- or otherwise _condemning_ , which is what he kept waiting for- and while her attitude towards him struck him as stern, he didn’t see the same thing in her eyes that he did when looking at Ren. He supposed that a general from the opposite side might look at him thusly out of principle, regardless of current affiliation, but it came with no violence. 

It threw him considerably.

“I’m grateful to you, general.” Hux could feel his heart pick up speed. This was _very_ unlike what he expected. “It was very brave what you did for my men. I personally have you to thank for having them back.”

“...Does this gratitude translate to my continued good-treatment here, pending my cooperation?”

The general gave _Dameron_ a look at that, and Hux observed them both, waiting for the other shoe to drop. It wasn’t as if she could surprise him with threats if he addressed it head-on.

Poe gave Hux a sympathetic look, but then turned his gaze back on Leia. “He thinks we’re gonna interrogate him. Get into his mind,” Poe added a bit stiffly, though he gave Hux half a smile as he disclosed such. The tiniest of creases showed in Hux’s brow, but he didn’t deny it _or_ add anything. Poe looked back at Leia. “I told him that will _never_ happen, but he might feel better if he heard it straight from you.”

Hux’s eyes left Poe at those words, and went back to the princess general. He could feel the lump in his throat even as he was outwardly calm. What Poe said of him was true, but it didn’t make Hux any more eager to begin if it _was_ all lies and subterfuge; if they’d simply _take_ information from him rather than questioning. He was pretty sure he couldn’t resist even if he wanted to.

His worries were immediately addressed, regardless. 

“General Hux,” General Organa began more seriously, meeting the man’s eyes, “the Resistance does not believe in torture, nor would I ever condone such a thing. I’m _grateful_ for the help you’ve given us these past months, and I can appreciate the personal risk involved for everything you’ve done. But if you want out, we won’t stop you. You’re not a prisoner.”

“No one’s here who doesn’t wanna be,” Poe elaborated, drawing Hux’s attention and tethering him to the moment where he was otherwise completely unmoored, out of his element. 

Hux didn’t know what to do.

They were both waiting for him to say something, he realized. An acknowledgement of their statements; a denial or acceptance of the ‘terms’ given. She’d used his earned rank when speaking to him; acknowledgement. Not how _he_ might address a _captive_. Maybe there truly would be no interrogation; it was an honest offer.

He could leave if he wanted to. ...could this be a test of some kind? To discern if he was a flight risk or not? Hux could feel his pulse in his neck, over-analyzing and trying to convince himself to stop. It couldn’t _still_ be a trap, could it? Lull him into a false sense of security, only to take whatever they wanted from his mind?

He believed Dameron, though. He didn’t know why exactly. Maybe it was because of the way the pilot had handled him; his touch oddly devoid of violence despite the ease with which he slaughtered their TIES. That a man like that could touch _him_ so gently-- would _want_ to touch him so gently- after _all_ things considered really warred with what Hux thought he knew about the galaxy.

It wasn’t Dameron he had to believe in this matter right now, though. 

But _Dameron_ believed in Ren’s mother, and Hux had to admit to at least trusting the other man’s judgment enough to sleep unguarded in the same room as him. 

Among doing other things....

“I… am uncertain as to how to proceed…” Hux admitted a bit softer than the tone he’d used previously. He met her eyes, wary but extending a figurative olive branch. “I am unused to situations like this.”

“We could really use your help, if you’re thinking about sticking around. It’s not conditional; stay only as long as you want,” General Organa told him immediately. From what she knew of the First Order, she didn’t doubt this was all new to him. The change from one warring faction to another had to be a severe culture shock for one. He was far from the ideal ally, but people could change, and the things _he_ knew could change the tides of the war. “Poe mentioned you had an interest.” 

Poe shot him a sort of knowing-look at her words, and Hux barely contained rolling his eyes at such a juvenile pun; yes, yes, he had an _interest_ alright. Thankfully, the pilot didn’t crack any jokes or derail his superior from her statements as an earnest request was made.

“You’ve been helping to keep us safe from the First Order all these months; I’m asking you to help us win this war, if you’re willing.”

Just like that, become a part of her war counsel? Offer his opinion and directives even though they’d still been shooting at one another less than a week ago? It _couldn’t_ go this well for him, spying he’d been doing or not. It still had to be a trap somehow. 

From Dameron he could _maybe_ believe it all; the pilot was _thrilled_ he was their spy, for whatever reason. But from their general-- Ren’s _mother_ , the practiced politician and princess tactician who would know better- Hux had trouble believing it could ever be so easy for him. 

He voiced as much. “You would trust my information without direct confirmation when other methods are at your disposal?” 

_Via the force_ , it was easily understood. Poe split a look between the both of them, but said nothing.

“Based on the things you’ve done _for_ us so far, without anyone asking for it or forcing you to do it, _yes_ ,” she replied earnestly. Poe made a sort of pleased noise in his throat and shifted in his seat, but her focus remained on Hux’s face. “You’re not as shocking as you think you are, that we wouldn’t want your help.” Hux’s brows twitched, and she held his gaze. “How old are you, general?”

That threw him. “Thirty-five,” he replied a bit distrustfully at the inquiry, wondering if she was questioning his experience of rank like all the old Imperials did. It wasn’t his fault if others couldn’t accomplish what he had by his age. He’d worked hard and well-earned his rank despite his youth and the misgivings of others. 

Worked so very hard for _nothing_. For Ren and his Sith nonsense to twist the First Order beyond any recognition of its true goals and ideals. 

Or maybe it was always this way, and _Hux_ was the one with ideals that no longer allied with the Order. The First Order was a lie; a place holder for this _Final_ Order.

It was a train of thought he didn’t like thinking on.

There was a wry sort of look on Leia’s face as Hux was under her scrutiny, but he met her gaze head-on. She gave him a tight smile. “You’re the second man I’ve met who’s given the order to destroy planets in the name of war,” she began evenly, but there was no denying the heat under the placid levels of her voice; it wasn’t an old or forgotten wound by any means; not just a piece of history to her. Her forces had already blown up two Death Stars and Starkiller Base; a diligent reminder there that she’d do it again if necessary. “But you’re not the first with higher authority to reconsider his actions, either. And that counts for something, regardless of what anyone else might think. It _matters_.”

Hux wondered if the person she was referring to was her father, Vader. Hux knew her family’s history both from his education, as well as personal files he’d put together when Ren had joined them. He knew Vader had repented back to the Jedi way in the end. 

Apparently, Ren chose to ignore that fact in his goals to become like his infamous grandfather. 

Anyways, it certainly wasn’t _Tarkin_ she was referring to. He’d gone on to build the second Death Star, and paid with his life for the vulnerabilities he’d left in the design. _Hux_ might’ve lost Starkiller base, but it wasn’t for a fault in his blueprints, at least, and he was still _here_. 

Politely speaking with former enemies. 

“It’s a brave thing to re-examine your life,” Organa went on. “You still have more than half of yours ahead of you. I’m glad it didn’t take longer for you to realize that.”

Hux didn’t know what to do with this… _praise?_ That felt like absolutely the wrong word to use, but she wasn’t openly condemning him for the things he’d done, at least. Offering _hope_ maybe? 

He inwardly sneered at the idea, and brushed off her encouragement, unwilling to open himself to accept her words at face-value. “It would be considered too little too late, to some people.”

“Not to me.”

Meeting her eyes, Hux could see where Ren got his intensity from, and it sent a chill up his spine. His arms prickled as the hairs stood up beneath his shirt as he _knew_ she was being utterly truthful with him; offering him a second chance at life. The daughter of _Vader_ telling him she had _hope_ for him; _meaning_ it, even.

He wondered if she thought her son could change, and then immediately banished such thoughts from his mind. 

“You wanna stop them just as bad as we do, right?” Poe interjected the short silence between them as Hux digested this information. “Can’t just let them do what they want.”

Hux turned his attention to Poe, grateful for a reason to break Ren’s mother’s gaze. He didn’t feel her creeping about his thoughts, but he was unable to completely shake himself of his wariness. It kept him alive, after all. He was proud he’d managed to keep his composure thus far with the way his heart beat in his chest. “He _must_ be stopped. There is no other alternative for the survival of the galaxy, and it’s my sincere belief that your forces coupled with the things I know can make that happen.”

“How’s that for a vote of confidence?” Poe stated with a grin to Leia.

General Organa exhaled through her nose, and Hux’s heart leapt into his throat a moment, thinking he should have reconsidered his use of ‘he’ instead of ‘they’. It was clear he meant Ren, even if it _weren’t_ the man’s own mother across from him.

No strangling of himself was forthcoming anyways, but Hux decided to be more cautious with his choice of words just in case.

“We want the same things,” Leia spoke diplomatically, gaze moving to consider Poe once before settling back on Hux to change the subject. “He left you your belongings?”

His _weapons_ , she surely meant, and Hux looked at Poe’s encouraging smile once before nodding. “Yes.”

“Your status here is defector, so you retain your own autonomy,” she explained, though Hux assumed that right was contingent on his assisting them. Something in his expression must’ve clued her in to his suspicion of motive, because she addressed the matter immediately. “I’m trying to foster _trust_ between us, General,” she stated, use of his rank not arbitrary. “Removing your weapons out of paranoia doesn’t mean you couldn’t get your hands on another. Or create one for that matter, considering your background. And you saved _him_ ,” she said with a cock of her head at Poe, though keeping her focus on Hux. “I see no reason to disarm you. Especially if we’re going to be allies. You’ve helped keep us one step ahead of them for the past six months, besides. We’re not your enemy, and you don’t have to be ours.” 

That much made sense at least, as far as ulterior motives went. He’d certainly had a huge shift of his own priorities. “...pending my own defense of my life, you have my word I will not draw on anyone. I have no goals or plans to harm anyone here.” But he would be foolish to assume the same of all those in their ranks, and it would make him a liar to deny that he might draw blood to protect himself. Poe had more or less communicated as much to him already, hence their rooming situation. 

“Hey, it won’t come to that,” Poe said quickly to Hux, sitting up straighter in his own chair and thinking of his warning that Hux might get a knife in the back. He gave Hux a look and then shifted his attention back to Leia. “It won’t come to that.”

Leia gave Poe a long look of consideration, but left it in his hands. She turned her gaze back on Hux, voice all business. “If you have any advice on our next move, I want to hear it. You’ve been down a few days, but I’m sure whatever you can tell us will still help us move forward.” 

Hux looked at Poe-- perhaps a bit in disbelief that things were _still_ going as well as the pilot had said- and Poe smirked and gave him a casual shrug. “You wanted to bring ‘em down, right? No point in waiting any longer on planning our next move.” 

Hux felt bolstered by the confident look on Poe’s face; as if he had confidence in _Hux_. That he was _capable_. That he could help them. That he was _worth_ something; worth saving in turn, worth _kissing_ , worth reassuring that things would work out for him despite everything else.

It solidified his resolve considerably, and helped him to try to believe things to be as they appeared. “If they haven’t altered course in the last few days, I will know the fleet’s movements. If they have, I know where to strike to cause supply chain delays and further obstruction to their movements.”

Leia’s gaze bounced off Poe once-- the pilot beaming with undisguised delight- before settling back on Hux. “I’m very glad to hear it. Here’s what we know right now….”

\--

“How’s that for your first day in the Resistance?”

Hux felt mentally strung out from the tactical information he’d allowed to leave his lips, too detached to even snort over Poe’s lighthearted attempt to coax conversation after long hours of strategy and planning.

Working _together_ with Ren’s mother had been draining, but he’d _done_ it. Key points and supply locations that would ultimately weaken the Order’s foundations and disrupt their forces, identified by him down to the most seemingly-minor detail. Star charts and maps of space lanes in the unknown regions were drawn up by his own hand, and those war profiteers who were publicly neutral but privately treated with the Order were also given up like the dirty secret they were. Scandals could be more of a useful tool than anyone ever dreamed. 

Anything that might in some way give them an advantage, he’d given up.

His information thus far would be verified by Resistance operatives while they slept, but for now they’d called it a night and decided to reconvene in the morning. Hux was grateful it was done; grateful to be back with Dameron in his quarters. 

_Their_ quarters. No binders. No cell. No torture or restraints.

He didn’t allow himself to fully immerse in the relief, knowing things could always change, but for now, he _did_ allow himself to metaphorically exhale, and spoke down towards his bedding waiting to be assembled.

“She’s not like him…” Hux noted thoughtfully.

“Like Kylo Ren? No, she’s not,” Poe agreed. “She’d never put someone through that. She saw what it did to me.” Poe noted the way Hux’s eyes snapped sharply to his own over his shoulder at those words, and then Hux moved to busy himself unfurling his mattress and unfolding the linens he’d been given. 

Hux’s reaction hadn’t been Poe’s intent-- he wasn’t looking to blame him for past events; he’d simply wanted to demonstrate a good enough reason for Hux to _trust_ that he had a vested interest in not allowing that kind of thing to happen to anyone else. That he’d gone through it, and found it so abhorrent that they wouldn’t even subject _the Starkiller_ to it. 

Poe didn’t ignore the tense way Hux held himself, but a morbid curiosity suddenly filled him, and he was pretty sure he knew the answer anyways. “I’ve been tortured before-- physically, I mean- but when someone’s in your mind… Did he--”

“He was never in my mind for very long, but I was already used to a certain degree of it,” Hux answered before Poe could finish his question. Hux turned with a sort of sour expression on his face, but it softened when his gaze landed on Poe’s own look aimed his way. He wasn’t judging him for accepting such treatment, but he looked like he was trying to puzzle something out while turning Hux’s words over in his mind. Hux could hazard several guesses as to what he was wondering. “Ren isn’t as… _skilled_ as Snoke was. There are… ways to deflect. Personal will to resist will only get you so far, but cleverness can buy distractions.”

Poe looked at him with a sort of realization in wonder. “You know how to mentally shield.” It was a statement of awe. He was impressed with that realization at the kind of willpower the man must have. He didn’t know why it hadn’t occurred to him earlier. Of _course_ Hux would’ve had to have known how, to have been sending them information secretly, and for so long. There would be no way to keep _everything_ from a mind-reader with boundary issues otherwise. 

It didn’t fully, _entirely_ sink into Poe until just then, but he admired Hux’s whole endeavor as their spy all the more for the mental discipline that must’ve required. Poe smirked at his back in approval at having outwitted the force-user with just his intellect.

Hux wished he was as impressive as Poe’s tone made him out to be. He smoothed his linens out, ridding any wrinkles absentmindedly as he spoke, feeling a pleased sort of heat enter his cheeks. “I can be… very covert when I need to be, out of mind or in it. Anyways, I found being throttled the more terrifying use of that power,” he said to distract away a bit from how Poe’s genuine praise pleased him on so very many levels.

Poe was indeed distracted with his words. Not the violence part. He wished he could be surprised that Kylo Ren would abuse his subordinates with the force-- choke their life out; rip information from their very minds- but the stories Finn had told him only corroborated such thoughts. 

No, what Poe had trouble reconciling was that Hux-- not just in his position as their spy, but as a _person_ \- preferred the violation of his mind over the violence of his body. Poe found the exact inverse to be far more frightening: harm his mind but not his body. He could take physical torture-- it was survival; wounds could be healed- but the mental scars hurt far more than any physical marks made to his body.

He wondered how Hux could feel more _secure_ in the opposite, and voiced as much as Hux finished with his bed linens. 

Hux turned to give Poe his full attention. “If it’s in my _mind_ , then I simply have to relent in some manner that feels genuine.” He looked down between them as he self-analyzed, finding a strange camaraderie in discussing something he’d never spoken with another human being about. “Ren can’t sniff out lies if I _believe_ them to be true... in whatever convoluted way I’ve justified something to myself to _be_ true. I need to simply convince myself of it. Survival is usually a great motivator for such things.”

The grin on Poe’s face also entered his tone as he looked back at Hux with his hands on his hips. “You _rationalize_ your way out of being mind-read?” Poe’s voice was incredulous that it could be so simple, but he was grinning with approval that such a thing could’ve outsmarted a man who gave himself the ego-stroking title of _Supreme Leader_.

Hux snorted at the simple statement, meeting Poe’s lovely eyes that shimmered with amusement Hux understood not to be at his own expense. “It’s a lot more complicated than that, but yes. It’s almost always the more painful option, of course, but I find I prefer temporary mental… _strain_... to the _lack_ of a physical entity. It’s impossible to fight back against strangling or being tossed into consoles when _nothing_ is there; I am more willing to accept a fight in my mind which I know I can win, than a physical one fought with weapons I simply don’t possess.

“I’m grateful your general is not like her son.”

Poe grimaced, amusement vanished as he considered what it might’ve been like to work under a leader like that. For _years_ if that creature Snoke was the same. “ _Kriff_ , Hugs, that-- No, General Organa’s _nothing_ like any of that.” He was silent a moment in thought, hands resituating on his hips. Then he looked up again and met Hux’s eyes. “I’m impressed to _hell_ that you’ve been helping us for so long with all that happening. That’s-- You really are an amazing person. I don’t think just _anyone_ could have managed everything you did, working in that kind of environment. You’re something special. And we’re damn lucky to have you.”

Something inside of Hux cracked just a little at such words of approval; praise and _genuine_ admiration without an ulterior motive evident in Poe’s voice. Hux knew the calibre of it by simple virtue of never having had it before, and he _wanted_. Oh how he _wanted._

He looked at Poe and Poe looked right back, and there must’ve been something in his expression that the pilot read successfully, because Poe was drawing close in two smooth steps, arms opened with the clear intent to embrace him. Hux tentatively moved into the other man’s embrace without thinking, _relieved_ for the physical touch he hadn’t been entirely sure he’d get to re-experience again until they’d made it back to this very room. 

It was addictive. It was soothing. It was exciting.

Hux didn’t want to think about Ren, or Ren’s mother, or the fact he’d undeniably divorced himself from the Order-- from the only life he ever _knew-_ for one he was now at the mercy of. 

He wanted to forget. Wanted to be distracted. Wanted more of those things he’d never allowed himself; things he’d never been offered. 

_Dameron_ was offering. With that smile and those eyes and that gentle touch and words of encouragement he soaked up like parched desert sand in a rainstorm.

He wanted to let Dameron consume his senses to the point that he could leave his worries behind and only focus on the fact that this _very_ attractive pilot was attracted _back_ to _him_ ; had his arms around him and his face in his neck _after_ the fact Hux had already given them what they wanted. 

It was real, whatever this attraction to him was, and Hux wanted to know every ounce of affection that this pilot might have for him. Because it wasn’t part of some plan, or ulterior motive, or to ensure his cooperation. 

Everything was done, and Hux was still able to wrap his arms around Poe.

“Um… _Ah_.” Poe aborted whatever attempt at conversation he was going to try as Hux moved his hands tentatively down his back, broadcasting his intent before his gloved palms slid over Poe’s ass. The pilot gave a pleased chuckle in surprise as Hux palmed him-- flexing his fingers once in what was definitely a grope of his ample cheeks through the fabric- and he made a pleased sound deep in his throat as Hux lightly squeezed. “Um… _Mmm…_ You-- I didn’t think--”

“You didn’t think that after a meeting with Ren’s _mother,_ that I’d want _companionship_?” Hux’s voice was arch, and he pulled back to relocate his hands to Poe’s waist and give the pilot a raised brow. It poorly concealed his own eagerness, and Poe smirked as he knew the other man was teasing him.

Poe moved right back in close, wrapping his arms snugly around Hux’s waist. “ _Companionship_ , huh?” Poe had a shit-eating grin on his face, not buying the coolly-detached words for a second. “I was being considerate.”

“Well don’t.” The smile on the pilot’s face turned sultry as Poe’s hands moved from around Hux’s waist, down his flanks, to encompass his thighs just below his ass. It made a thrill go through Hux that ended somewhere south. He thought about sitting in Poe’s lap again, and how the pilot had made helpless sounds beneath him. “I wish to take back up where we left off, if you’re still willing?”

Poe grinned, his hands anything but idle as he slowly stroked his fingers on the back of Hux’s thighs before sliding up over his ass to squeeze once, and then relocate to his waist to move him. “Well if I’m remembering _right_ ,” Poe began with a playful smirk as he moved backwards, taking Hux with him in the direction of his own bed, “we were over _here_ and you--”

Hux gave Poe enough of a firm hand to the chest to have him sit on his bunk properly, but this time Hux pushed him all the way back until Poe was laying with his back on the bed, but legs over the side bent at the knee. 

Poe had propped himself up on his elbows on his back, and the look in those deep eyes as they raked over him sent a jolt of desire through Hux’s filling cock. 

“It doesn’t have to be _exactly_ where we left off, Dameron,” Hux told him with a smug sort of look, plucking off his gloves and tossing them to the side of the bed before climbing over Poe’s thighs until he was straddling the pilot’s waist.

“Oh hell yeah...” Poe purred out, hands on Hux’s outer thighs rubbing up and down before settling at the other man’s waist. Hux looked down at him in what was definitely an appraising sort of way, and catching Poe’s eyes made a blush fill Hux’s cheeks. It was sexy as hell to be looked at like that, and Poe could feel his heart race with excitement. He watched Hux watching him back, and bit his lip in thought. “We won’t be interrupted this time.”

“ _Good_ ,” Hux said confidently despite the heat in his face, before bending down to tentatively kiss Poe’s mouth. 

Poe hummed into the kiss as he moved to hug Hux against him, groaning when Hux drew his thumbs up either side of Poe’s neck, over his pulse, before moving his face as to better kiss him. 

It was seriously arousing the way Hux had situated himself in Poe’s lap, the heat of him felt between the thin material of their trousers as their spy was kissing him and _taking charge_. Poe was hard against him already, unashamed for how quickly that had happened, and the way he palmed at Hux’s ass through his pants was only making him harder.

Hux moved a hand down between them to press against Poe’s clothed cock while his tongue chased Poe’s own, and the pilot moaned into the kiss. Hux broke, breathless himself from hearing such a wanton sound-- one _he’d_ caused- and he met Poe’s gaze with a helpless sound of want of his own as the pilot gave his hips a roll into the other man’s hand. The look on Poe’s handsome face was as compelling as the force, and Hux wanted to drown in Poe’s eyes and never come up. 

It was a look he was grateful to now know the power of; one he would keep close and secretly treasure as evidence that he was still worth something despite no longer having his rank or reach.

Poe’s voice was breathless, a sigh which was thick with a desire that had been low-simmering all through the meeting. To be _back_ in this moment with their spy in his lap-- pushed down and kissed with a desperation as powerful and unyielding as any black hole- made Poe’s stomach jump to lightspeed without him. “Ah… _Hugs…”_

“May I undress you?” Hux’s heart beat hard as he made the request, breaking from Poe’s lips to hold his face between hands that only barely trembled. He wanted to experience this at least _once_ in his life; of undressing a lover-- undressing _anyone-_ who would look at him with such raw, flattering want. The anticipation that he might get to do so made him shaky with desire. And he wasn’t disappointed when Poe moaned and his hands squeezed at him and the pilot was vigorously nodding murmured affirmatives.

Hux kissed him once more and Poe opened his mouth in encouragement to deepen it. Hux did so, _feeling_ Poe before getting to the pleasure of stripping him. He enjoyed cupping Poe’s pulse at that strong neck in a bare hand; smoothing over the planes of the pilot’s chest as he broke from his lips to hurriedly undo the buttons of Poe’s shirt. He greedily enjoyed delving his hands under that shirt, skin to skin as he spread it away to bare the other man’s golden skin and dark chest hair. A pleased little smirk took his face as he could feel how hard Poe’s heart beat beneath his palms on his chest, feeling how affected he was as well; how _warm_ the pilot was compared to the cold halls of a star destroyer.

Hux kissed him again, bending to feel the warmth radiating right off Poe’s bared chest, and being held by those arms as he did so.

Poe was sighing and moaning between heavy breaths, skin hot with every curious touch that only became more sure as they went. They were lazily grinding against one another, enjoying the friction and the presence of one another in the moment.

Poe was busying himself trying to get a hand under Hux’s own shirt to grope at his skin, but Hux took notice and stopped kissing him just long enough for his own impatient fingers to get rid of it and ease Poe’s touches on him. It was incredibly ingratiating to inspire such action, not to mention finally getting to see more of the other man. Hux seemed indifferent to his own nudity, but Poe marveled. Hux was pale like one of those lovely statues he’d seen on a distant planet once, but so much warmer, _alive,_ and writhing in his lap. 

The golden starfire of Hux’s hair was a bold contrast to an otherwise soft complexion, and the flushed pink of arousal that reached down his neck stopped shy of nipples Poe wanted to run his tongue over. A light tapering of hair the same color as that on his head peeked out from beneath Hux’s waistband, and Poe found himself throbbing with the idea of seeing more of the man-- _touching_ more- and he wasn’t sure he’d ever wanted someone so much as he did right now.

“ _Fuck_ , Hugs…” Poe slid his hands from where they freely enjoyed the lithe expanse of Hux’s back to delve as far as he could down the back of Hux’s pants, earning a groan that Hux buried in Poe’s neck. The belt at his waist didn’t allow Poe to get much deeper than just barely the upper edges of ass-cheek, but he squeezed anyway before removing to grab Hux’s ass _over_ the trousers. It worked to get a breathy sigh out of the other man, anyways, and Poe did it again, murmuring affirmatively as he did so.

Poe pulled Hux down against his hips where he gave a firm roll, his clothed cock straining against Hux’s own and feeling better than it had any right to. The friction of their pants tore soft little helpless noises out of Hux before he was actively grinding down against Poe in earnest. He had one hand over one of Poe’s nipples, the other smoothing over his shoulder as he hummed in his throat, moving his hips in time against him. Poe would have given anything to know what Hux’s thoughts right then were, and he moaned and arched into the feeling plenty before relaxing back down into his mattress.

Poe panted as Hux’s hand moved from his nipple down to his stomach, pausing as Hux just barely tucked his fingertips into Poe’s underwear. It made the pilot’s cock flex in anticipation, excitement for the other man’s hand on him, and for an unbearable second, Poe considered that Hux might _not_ put his hand down his pants if he didn’t give him permission first. He’d asked to undress him, after all. It was too far-fetched to assume the same.

Whatever the hesitation was, Poe didn’t think it came from a lack of wanting to touch him, but he couldn’t entirely think straight with all his blood rushing to his cock. “...You can keep going, if you like…” he said a bit breathily, adding a bit brainlessly, “ _I’d_ like.” 

Hux gave him a curious sort of look; like Poe was amusing, but in a harmlessly-deprecating sort of way. Like Poe was a simpleton, but Hux _liked_ it. “I intended to.” His chastising tone did nothing to hide the want there, succeeding in making Poe unapologetically grin, and Hux drew his hand down intently so only his thumb completely worked its way under the waistband to Poe’s skin. 

Hux drew his thumb through the soft, wiry hair that grew there-- that peaked out even now to a generous treasure trail under the rest of his fingers- and guided his thumb towards the firmer skin of where Poe’s cock began. 

The pilot groaned, a long, dirty sound, and Hux smirked as he rubbed a circle there teasingly. “So eager.”

“ _Hell yeah I am_...” Poe agreed with a breathy laugh that was thick with desire. He gave Hux’s ass another squeeze, biting his lower lip as he enjoyed the way Hux was seated atop him. It got a noise out of the other man, and Poe looked up at him with a sultry gaze. He wanted to keep grinding up into him for the expression that pleasure brought to Hux’s face alone. He thought back to Hux’s earlier comment: _if this were the Order, they’d be fucking already._

Although he was eager, he was having a _whole_ lot of fun with the foreplay. By the way Hux was taking his time feeling him up, he figured he thought the same. “...I don’t think I need to remind you how insanely good-looking you are,” Poe purred. “I know how lucky I am to have you in my lap right now. I’m eager as hell. You excite me.”

Hux’s cheeks flushed darker than the hot blush his pale skin already held, letting himself enjoy Poe’s words, uncaring if it may just be pillow talk. What mattered was it was said to _him_ , and Hux thrilled at the very idea alone. He looked pointedly down between them to where Poe’s cock was straining against the material of his trousers, a wet spot already forming there through his pants. 

Poe could feel what Hux had just noticed: how his cock was leaking and so hard it almost hurt. He was at the mercy of Hux’s hands and heated gaze. He could feel his heartbeat in his neck, his dick, hell, anywhere Hux was touching him throbbed with want. It was certainly no secret, and he liked Hux clueing in to just how much he really desired him.

Hux splayed fingers over Poe’s stomach before moving a hand down to cup his hard-on properly. Poe groaned long and dirty as Hux stroked his thumb along the ridge of material, pressing into the wet spot and circling his head with the damp material while the pilot writhed beneath him. Hux sighed and got Poe’s trousers opened for the bulge there to strain a bit more freely, and then repeated the circling action with his thumb.

“ _Ohfuck! Hugs, that-- aaah… yes! Oh_ please _…”_

Hux was climbing off him then, and Poe made a sound he wasn’t entirely proud of as he reached for the man in sudden abandonment. 

He deserved the smug, red-faced look of satisfaction Hux aimed his way as the other man was only moving to undo his belt and remove his trousers. Hux watched him as understanding passed between them, and Poe’s face grew hot with chagrined amusement as smugness took Hux’s own.

Hux was _amused_ by the idea that Poe was so desperate for him it inspired such a reflex, and it was a truth that was unquestionably acknowledged between them for exactly what it was; something that _couldn’t_ be taken back. He might not be able to read minds with the force, but right in that moment he understood the truth of Poe’s attraction to him. It was immensely flattering, and that smug expression didn’t leave his face as he removed his boots and pants while the pilot watched.

Poe held a hand over the upper portion of his face a moment before moving it down over his mouth to cover the smile there. He chuckled in a self-deprecating way. 

He’d betrayed how badly he wanted Hux in that moment, and Hux had _understood_ that he’d maybe learned something Poe _hadn’t_ intended to reveal. That knowledge gave him a sense of power, certainly, as Poe watched him take his sweet time to get undressed.

Poe’s eyes raked over him the entire time, drinking in every bit of flesh that became exposed to his gaze. His eyes lingered on Hux’s healing thigh-wound a moment, the flesh there still pink from the regeneration of bacta. He wanted to run his hands over it-- over every inch of the man- as he watched Hux remove everything without any real body consciousness.

Hux stood there longer than necessary as he tried to temper a superior sort of smile, purposely making Poe wait a moment longer before rejoining him. Poe just laughed as he understood what he was doing, both of them in on the fact that Hux was playfully teasing him.

Poe liked the treatment, and grinned as Hux watched him back. “...so uh, see somethin’ ya like?”

Hux smiled gently at him, enjoying the clear invitation that dripped from Poe’s tone. “You’re quite a charming sight like this,” Hux noted as he stood before the pilot, admiring the way Poe was laid out half-undressed before him with a hard-on aching to be free. He looked _wonderful_. A state of casual undress which _included_ Hux in on it. It was an intimacy he greatly enjoyed getting to experience: seeing a ‘lover’ in a state of undress, hard and wanting with abject lust for him.

Hux was in the same boat, straining against his underwear as it was the last piece of clothing to be removed, but he’d stayed his hand. He wanted _Poe_ to be the one to remove them, and based on the look those gorgeous eyes aimed at him, Poe was eager to do that as well. 

“You can do a lot more than just _look_ ,” Poe continued with a raise of his brows, the smile on his face sultry with intent.

“That’s the plan, Dameron,” Hux promised, putting a knee on the bed to begin his climb back into Poe’s lap. “Lie back so I can get my hands on you.”

The confidence of tone that he’d get his way ran a delicious thrill of pleasure right up Poe’s spine, and the command only succeeded in making him desperate to reach for Hux as he came back onto the bed. “ _Fuck, Hugs.._.”

Hux straddled his legs, bracing a hand on Poe’s body less for balance and more because he wanted to, settling low on the pilot’s thighs so Poe’s cock strained out at him beneath Hux’s own throbbing, clothed cock.

Poe whined as Hux drew a hand over him yet again, eyes darting up with intent to gauge but also to tease, but with his next move he slid his hand up Poe’s stomach only to slide back down into the pilot’s underwear and wrap his delicate fingers around Poe’s cock. It earned an almost pained sound of want from the pilot, and he couldn’t help giving his hips a roll into that grip. 

Hux gave him a stroke proper.

“... _oh fffffuck yes_ please Hugs _please_ ,” Poe half-moaned, half-begged. His own hands were gripping Hux’s shoulders in a firm but comfortable hold, and he breathed heavily atop the sheets as Hux’s hold on his cock relaxed a bit. He throbbed in the other man’s hand. “Can I-- I want-- Do you want--?” Poe was trying to ask if he could do the same to Hux; to remove his cock where it strained out right within reach behind the useless cloth that left nothing to the imagination. He licked his lips as he saw the way Hux’s cock flexed for his attention.

“...You may finish undressing me,” Hux started with much more control to his voice than Poe had, “if we rid you of these first…”

He hooked a finger into Poe’s trousers, and Hux couldn’t hide his pleasure at the way Poe was already digging own thumbs into the sides to try to yank the damn things off. Hux climbed off him once more, but sat at his side instead of getting up, and Poe shimmied out of the offending trousers, kicking his own boots off with them with an efficiency borne from frustration. He left his underwear on, taking the cue from Hux, but the trousers and boots and even his socks ended up in a messy pile next to the bed. 

An amused, breathy sort of sound came from Hux that drew Poe’s attention right back to the other man as he was settling himself back onto the bed, and a jolt of desire went through him as he caught Hux’s expression.

Hux was intently watching his cock bob about from within the confines, desire evident in both his gaze and the way the blush on his face and chest deepened. Hux’s hand moved to Poe’s thigh of its own volition, stroking the hair there and drawing his nails lightly over the skin as his eyes met Poe’s.

Poe reached for Hux, and the other man hooked a hand at the back of his neck and pulled him back down to the bed with him in a kiss. They stayed entwined together like that for several moments-- half on their sides, unhurriedly pressing hips into one another in chasing light friction- and it was so sweet and gentle and unlike what Poe might have first expected that he _wanted_ with every ounce of his being.

Poe badly wanted to get Hux off. He wanted to swallow the man’s moans and taste his satisfaction and do any number of dirty, wonderful things with him. He had a pretty good idea about who was more experienced here, and he wanted to make Hux come _apart_ and put the pieces back together himself.

He didn’t need to get overzealous now, though. They were roommates after all, and it had been a busy day for both of them. They had all the time in the world to work through the thoughts swirling about Poe’s mind. He was fairly certain Hux would be interested in them all.

“...I’m happy for whatever you want,” Poe told him with heavy breath, then kissed from his mouth to his jaw, and pressed his tongue into Hux’s hammering pulse in the side of his neck. It got a stuttered, inarticulate sigh from the other man, and Poe moved back to his lips, holding himself up on one hand, the other on the back of Hux’s neck to deepen the kiss. Poe moaned into Hux’s mouth as Hux’s hand found its way to fondle his throbbing cock through his underwear, and Poe broke from the kiss to curse softly in pleasure, face against Hux’s face, nose next to Hux’s own. 

He wanted to be properly naked together already. “...D’you wanna fuck me?” Poe asked, his voice already sounding wrecked by his own account. 

Hux pulled back a bit to regard him properly, his lust-dilated eyes darting about Poe’s face before meeting his gaze; _looking_ at his eyes again, momentarily distracted from the question in the depth of such dark pools. 

Poe took the pause for uncertainty, and moved back in pursuit of Hux’s lips. “Or I can fuck you,” Poe amended, speaking against Hux’s lips and not quite kissing him. Hux’s own breath hitched at that offer, lips twitching against Poe’s own as if testing his own restraint, and Poe rewarded it with a quick little press after every few words. “Or suck you. Or jerk you off. Or whatever you’re up for... Consider me game.”

Hux’s moan was filthy and approving, and he pushed off the bed just a bit to chase Poe’s lips before turning the tables and pressing the pilot back down onto his back. He then leaned over him again, straddling him so he could grind down a little where Poe’s clothed-cock tented outwards. His efforts received a heavy groan while he moved to cup Poe’s face in his hands, a thumb stroking along that handsome square jawline. The hair of Poe’s thighs tickled his legs. “...Dameron…” A twisted little smile of pleasure took Hux’s face as Poe gazed at him in undisguised want. It was such a way to be looked at. “...I suspected you might be a hedonist.”

A wide grin took Poe’s face, hardly denying it, wanting to laugh in pleasure but too turned on for it. “I like sex,” he happily sighed, tone only reinforcing his words. He turned his face into Hux’s hand to momentarily press his lips into the other man’s palm with far more reverence than a simple hedonist might. Hux’s quick intake of breath and the way his lips parted in interest made Poe’s cock twitch, and he looked at him with smoldering want. “...especially when my partner is a flamin’-hot redhead that thinks _I_ have beautiful eyes.” 

Hux flushed a little, trying to temper a smirk. “...I never should have said that, blood-loss or not.”

“Feel free to tell me what other parts of me you like instead,” Poe teased, giving a roll of his hips that had both of them sighing. “... _fuck…_ I want you whatever way you’ll have me.”

‘ _I want you_ ’ repeated over and over in Hux’s head, the words lacking any artifice or ulterior motive other than the simplicity of pleasure for pleasure’s sake. 

_He_ was wanted. _Him_. Not his rank, not his reach or his knowledge-- that bridge was already crossed; he’d already told them everything- but just _him,_ in this moment, Dameron wanted. It made his heart speed up in his chest, his cock leak even more to the point his underwear were quite damp now, and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. 

This was the most emotionally-unrestrained fuck he’d ever had (or _would_ have, in a few moments hopefully) and it was overwhelming in all of the best ways. He never thought it could be like this. Had he known, and no amount of career-ambition or discipline could have kept him from it.

It was _because_ it was Dameron, he knew. He didn't think it was possible to have this kind of experience with anyone else; not anyone who _knew_ him. Dameron had saved him from bleeding to death. He’d given him his own blood. He touched him gently, like Hux’s pleasure mattered a great deal to him. He _smiled_ at him, genuinely, and the evidence of his own attraction was currently prodding him with insistence.

Hux had never experienced anything like _this_. They weren’t even fully naked yet and already it was better than any of the past sex Hux had ever had. He’d do anything for more of it, that knowledge sinking into him in a frightening way which he shoved aside to contemplate later. 

Poe was watching him, thumbs rubbing circles into Hux’s skin with a hungry yet attentive sort of energy. Hux bent to touch his forehead to Poe’s own, the pilot angling for a kiss, though Hux stayed just out of reach with a sort of unreadable smile. Poe’s gaze was warm on him like the steady heat of embers, and Hux wanted to fan the pilot into flame.

“...I would like you to fuck me,” Hux said softly, confidently, moving a hand to cup Poe’s jaw and stroking his thumb past Poe’s ear. “And perhaps the rest as well, if you have the energy, you beautiful thing.”

Poe felt like a livewire went through him. Hux thought he was beautiful? Hell _yes_ he had the energy. He’d do anything Hux wanted him to. “ _Fuck_ , okay, _hell yeah_ ,” Poe sighed out, grinding up into Hux’s lap. “I can do that. I’d _love_ to do that. Yeah, just-- Mmm…” 

Hux kissed his lips, silencing the pleasing rambling, and enjoying the low sound Poe made in his throat as he opened his mouth to him. Hux felt more confident this time-- in terms of the unknown; in terms of how much Poe might really _truly_ want him- and he took his time kissing the pilot right back. The way Poe was groping his ass and grinding up into him was evidence enough of his desire, and Hux ground down against him as well. 

Poe’s hands were down the back of Hux’s underwear, squeezing handfuls of the other man’s ass enthusiastically and groaning with bliss as he just slightly spread his cheeks. The way Hux pressed back into those hands-- effectively spreading his cheeks wider as Poe held him prone- made Poe choke on a moan, trying to get words out as he desperately wanted to remove this last item of clothing. “Hux, can I--?

“ _Yes_ , please… _please_ …” Poe didn’t clarify what he was asking, but Hux hardly cared; it didn’t go unnoticed that Poe had used his proper name, but whatever was warranting it was something Hux _definitely_ didn’t want to miss out on.

It could be any number of things that Poe was asking permission for, but Hux knew that whatever Poe _would_ do, he’d _like_ it. And as Poe pulled his hands _away_ from where he spread his cheeks to instead hook his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and roll down, Hux understood that he meant to _undress_ him, _not_ finger-fuck him. 

He was pleased just the same.

Poe didn’t put up a fuss as Hux climbed off him again to sit next to him, and Poe was quickly rising up on his knees to properly remove that final piece of clothing himself. Hux moved to his back to lift his hips for the pilot. Poe was gentle if not overeager, hands shaking just a bit as he slid Hux’s undergarments right down those long long legs, admiring his shapely cock and fine hair which was so different from Poe’s own. He was gorgeous, like his body had been kissed by starlight and the sun at once; fiery hair over space-pale skin. 

The blush of arousal stood out on him deliciously as well, and the way he looked at Poe once he was fully naked made the pilot leak.

“ _Stars_ you’re gorgeous…” Poe drew a palm just barely up the inside of Hux’s thigh, teasing without intent, until his hand bordered the ginger hair between his legs. He gave Hux a smoldering look of want before delving his fingers into that golden hair and fixing the other man’s cock between two spread fingers.

Hux’s hips pushed into the hand there as he himself sighed softly, cock twitching for more between Poe’s fingers. The pilot’s attention was already back on it, and knowing it was the focus of those beautiful eyes made it flex in Poe’s hand. 

Poe cursed softly, moving to wrap his warm hand around him proper, and Hux knew if he allowed him to pump him, he’d come far sooner than he wanted to. “...How do you want me?” Hux asked breathily, not recognizing his own voice, but loving what it did to Dameron’s face.

“ _However you’ll have me_ ,” Poe replied softly, removing his hand to take up one of Hux’s own with his other and kissing the knuckles there. “...however you like it.”

Hux wasn’t used to his preferences being prioritized, and even _that_ novelty was arousing with Dameron. Hux didn’t want to think about anything else but _this_. 

He wanted to hold the other man as he fucked him. It had been nice when they were just clothed. He wanted to try it while the pilot was inside him, too. Wanted to commit every pleasurable expression that played across Poe’s face to his memory. 

“Like this,” Hux told him as he remained on his back, but he threw a leg over Poe as he sat there, insinuating the other man between his legs. He encouraged Poe close with a hand at the back of his neck while Poe got the message and moved to kiss him as he moved his hands over Hux’s body; his waist; his nipples; his neck where his pulse beat rapidly. 

Hux was tugging at Poe’s underwear finally-- a silent please to remove them and get on with it- and Poe was more than happy to comply. “ _Fuck_ you’re sexy...”

Hux let loose a breathy chuckle. It had been a long time, but Dameron knew what he was doing as he slowly, carefully worked him open with the assistance of a small bottle of lube. 

Hux’s cock was weeping, and now he had a leg thrown over Poe’s shoulder as the pilot kissed the inside of his knee while working well-slicked fingers in and out of him, stretching him and teasing him all at once.

Hux was gasping by the time Poe was removing those fingers, and as the pilot moved to retrieve a condom, Hux stopped him with a hand on his forearm. “You don’t--” Poe raised a brow at him as Hux paused in uncertainty, but decided to push on. “I mean, if it’s your preference, but... I don’t require you to wear a barrier.” Hux shrugged as he said the words as casually as possible, but his heart was pounding in his throat and his face heated with the request.

This was something else he wanted; to experience _this_ in ways he’d never allowed himself in the Order. Something he just _knew_ Poe wouldn’t demean him over, or formulate any opinions for asking in the first place. 

He wanted the pilot to make an absolute _mess_ of him. He wanted a great many things that he hadn’t gotten out of life yet-- things made impossible where his rank _usually_ facilitated his access- but the level of intimacy which he was asking for right _now_ was something that could have never been attained in the Order.

That he afforded such trust to _Dameron_ told him several things about himself that he chose to ignore at that moment in favor of keenly gauging the pilot’s reaction. 

Poe smiled and brought back in close to touch Hux's nose with his own. “I’m clean,” Poe told him with a pleased sort of note, voice thick with want and arousal and the promise of _everything_.

“...I haven’t been with anyone in a very long time,” Hux admitted as he panted under the other man, “...but my past medical checkups have had no issue.”

Poe just smiled wider and kissed him unhurriedly, wrapping arms around him and embracing him in a way that got whimpers and sighs from deep in Hux’s throat.

Hux’s breath came quick by the time Poe had finally lined himself up between his legs, a hand on the back of the pilot’s neck as Poe slowly worked his lubed-up cockhead into him. It was an odd sort of angle, but Poe could tell he wanted to be close, and he was loathe to deny him that. 

The stretch was _so_ good that Hux had to remind himself to _breathe_.

 _“Fuck_ …” Poe cursed, rubbing Hux’s outer thigh as he could feel the man pushing onto him, trying to get him in faster impatiently. “ _Fuck, Hugs_ …”

“ _Dameron_ , just-- What are you _waiting_ for? _Please_ ,” he snapped desperately, and Poe half-laughed around a groan as he pushed in just a bit more. 

_“Mmm yeaaah... I’ve got you… I’ve got you…”_

He felt even thicker and longer than he’d looked, and Hux was impatient for _more_ immediately. He wanted Poe fully seated inside him, driving all other thoughts out of his head. Wanted more of those kisses to his calf and knee that were almost too tender for a first coming together. He wanted more of Poe’s hands rubbing him down. He wanted in a way he’d never allowed himself to want before, and Poe was giving it without even knowing. 

Hux was in _bliss._

Both of them were gasping and moaning by the time all of Poe was inside him, and Hux pulled the pilot’s face to his own and kissed him ravenously. Poe moaned against his lips as Hux’s body pulsed around him, getting used to him, and Hux was squirming beneath him for the pleasure of it all. 

Poe was scared he might go off any second with those desperate little movements and breathy sighs. It was a long time since he’d fucked anyone, but he’d never had someone so responsive that he’d become almost dangerously turned on.

“ _Fuck that’s..._ Hugs ... _can I move..._?”

“Yes, _yes_ _stars_ move...”

Poe tried a few little testing strokes, moaning hard at Hux’s sigh and needing to kiss him again. Hux’s hands framed Poe’s face as he did so, and Poe’s eyes fluttered closed as he rested his forehead against Hux’s own, breath coming fast already with the force of his arousal. “.... _fuck, Hugs_ … I-I’m super embarrassed but I don’t think I’m going to end up, uh-- _ahhh_ …” his statement broke to groan as he moved his cock in and out of Hux’s hole, goosebumps rising with a delicious thrill sent up his spine. “...I-I’m not gonna last very long for this,” he sort of laughed heavily, the want and bliss in his voice steeped in his words, “...you are _seriously_ too sexy… _fuck_ …”

Hux let a single broken laugh leave him as he gave his hips a roll onto the other man’s cock that sent delicious coils of pressure building inside him. It earned a wrecked sort of sound from Poe for his movement; they were both already at the edge. 

Hux was glad for Poe’s words in more ways than one: it meant it wouldn’t displease the pilot if he went off way sooner than he’d desired. This whole experience was more than Hux had ever gotten in his entire life, and he, too, knew he wouldn’t last very long. 

Of course, it had never been like _this_ either. “That is… _oh!_ ” He curled towards Poe as this thrust was particularly wonderful, and when he opened his eyes, he found Poe regarding him with a warm, hungry sort of look; like he’d rather be nowhere else in the universe right then. It drove other thoughts from Hux’s mind as he had to reach up and bury a hand in the curls on Poe’s head. “...you are-- _ah… mmmm_ … you’re especially handsome from this angle, D- _aaaaah_ … Dameron...” 

Poe groaned again as Hux’s body squeezed him; _liking_ the view from below as he was getting fucked by Poe. 

The words alone almost made the pilot come. 

“ _Oh fuck_....” Poe kissed him again, stilled inside him for only a few moments before he took up an even rhythm that helped him distract himself from the edge. He thrust with no sense of urgency, focusing on Hux’s pleasure as he kissed him, touched his body; tried to find the spot within the other man that would make him see stars. If this wasn’t going to last very long for either of them, then he wanted to make it really count. 

Poe couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever been so turned on, or the last time the sex had been this good. Maybe it was all psychological and due to the taboo for _both_ of them, but he didn’t care. It hardly mattered to the things he was feeling right now. The sounds Hux made were going to haunt his _every_ dream. “ _Fuck_ you’re… _mm_ … this is the best… the absolute _best_...”

A sort of smug look of lusty amusement took Hux’s face before he was wrapping his long legs around Poe’s ass to sort of drive him on with his heels. It changed the angle of Poe’s thrusts as he eagerly went with it, and made Hux see stars as supernovas burst behind his eyes. 

He buried his hands in Poe’s curls, pulling him back to his mouth to give him a desperately hungry kiss. The pilot had it about right: this _was_ the absolute best. It seemed impossible that it could be this good. But Poe hit that spot inside of him again, and Hux cried out as the pleasure was overwhelmingly perfect. “ _A-Again_ , Dameron!”

“ _Yes sir_ ,” Poe groaned heavily at the insistent tone of Hux’s voice. The man was used to giving commands, and it showed. And he _liked_ it. _Their spy_ , _the_ General Hux, telling him to _fuck him_. To hit that spot inside of him again.

Poe was going to come very soon at this rate.

He sped up his thrusts, rhythm becoming a bit uneven as Hux unravelled before him. He could feel how close the other man was, and let loose a bit himself.

Hux moaned long and dirty as the angle had Poe’s cock rubbing his prostate again and again in pleasure that he didn’t think a body was capable of. He clung and chased more of the feeling. “ _Yes! Yes don’t stop-- d-don’t stop-- Dameron--”_

“ _Never, never-_ oh _hell_ yeah--” Poe cried out in pleasure as Hux’s body squeezed him again, prefacing the other man’s orgasm. 

Poe held both of Hux’s hips in his hands as he gave some fluidity to his quickening thrusts. It felt so good; Hux was so _perfect_ and _sexy_ and he was going to help them all win this war _and he could fuck like a champ_ and Poe was going to come _hard_ and he wanted to get Hux off at the same time and it was just so, _so_ perfect.

“ _Oh fuuuuck_ …. Hugs-- _Hugs I’m close,_ I’m real-- _Fuck, where do you want me to come?_ ”

“You can--o-oh! _Inside-- in_ … _aaaah…. Inside!”_ Hux was fisting his own cock between them when Poe reached for him, and he quickly let the pilot’s hand wrap around him as he grasped Poe’s shoulders to hold him near, legs pulling and squeezing Poe’s ass. 

The assault on his prostate had Hux going off like a blaster. Pleasure coursed through his veins. He shot mostly onto his own chest and belly as he came, cock spurting several times as Poe’s hand still stroked him off. His moans and cries drove Poe right over the edge with him, their groans of deep, _deep_ satisfaction mixing with breathy sighs and little overstimulated whimpers as Poe’s release felt hot inside him. The pilot ground himself lazily into Hux’s hips, chasing every echo of his orgasm as Hux twitched in pleasure beneath him still riding the waves of his own.

Poe continued to milk Hux until the other man gently pushed him off, but Hux kept his hand on Poe’s wrist-- maybe wanted to hold his hand, but maybe not while it was slick with his own release. The idea was sweet, anyways.

Poe pulled out of him carefully and then wiped his hand thoroughly on the sheet next to them. He didn’t move from between Hux’s legs yet, flopped open tired and sated on the mattress under him. Poe’s eyes went to where his release was leaking out of the other man’s well-fucked hole, but then his gaze moved to Hux’s eyes as Hux took up his hand _now_.

Hux clearly craved the intimacy that came with the touching of hands more than he was bothered by the prior mess. Poe’s hand was clean enough now anyways. Hux entwined his fingers with Poe’s own, watching the pilot’s face in this post-coital moment as they caught their breath together. Hux gave him a squeeze, and Poe gave one back in return. 

Poe smiled and moved to situate himself next to the other man, wanting to collapse astride him on the mattress, but eyeing the mess on Hux’s chest with intent to clean him up first. But he didn’t move yet, savoring the sight. Covered in his own release and clearly well-sated was an image Poe wanted burned into the back of his eyelids.

Hux lifted the hand that wasn’t holding Poe’s to Poe’s face, moving sweat-damp curls and studying the feel of such an expression aimed his way. His finger gently traced over Poe’s lips, speaking to them as he did. “...You have a beautiful smile.”

Poe’s smile turned to a grin, and he kissed that finger before Hux reclaimed it. “Right back atcha, gorgeous. _Kriff,_ that was…” Poe hung his head fully, grinning even wider as he was momentarily lost again to thinking how _perfect_ it all was. It hadn’t even lasted long, but it certainly didn’t need to. There was time for more later. It had been some real, _quality_ fucking. Something so raw and honest that it had felt _right_.

Poe’s heart skipped a beat and he pushed aside whatever revelation he’d been suddenly about to have, watching as Hux took their hands to his lips, and kissed Poe’s knuckles in echo of Poe having done it to him. The look on his face was tentative, uncertain, and a warmth suffused Poe as he saw the way Hux blushed at his own actions. But his gaze stayed on Poe the entire time, watching for some answer to a question he hadn’t asked. 

Poe was momentarily caught in that gaze like a ship in a tractor beam, heart skipping a beat. This man cared about the galaxy enough to defect to their cause. Against everything he’d believed, giving up a position of power. Risking his safety and enduring force-pain to keep himself alive and useful to them. Enduring cruelties weekly or perhaps even daily at Kylo Ren’s hands. 

Poe didn’t know what such a thing might do to _himself_ , let alone the effect it had on Hux. But being looked at like he was now, knuckles kissed in an intimate gesture, and Poe wanted to take him back up in his arms and smother him in hugs and kisses anew.

This was _definitely_ a man he wanted to get to know. Someone who _should_ be known inside and out. Hux wasn’t like anyone else-- that much was objectively true- and Poe had to wonder how many people actually _knew_ the man next to him outside of a stressful environment like the war they’d been fighting from opposite sides.

Hux seemed relaxed right now, even if he attentively kept his eyes on Poe. There was a certain rawness to his gaze; one Poe suspected didn’t often touch the surface of the man under normal circumstances. A vulnerability and an honesty in the way he looked at Poe; in how he touched him.

Poe liked Hux a _great_ deal right then. “...You’re _really_ something, you know that? The whole deal,” Poe praised thickly, leaning over him to cup Hux’s face with his free hand. The hands where their fingers remained entwined were now held against Poe’s chest as he somewhat loomed. He was sure Hux could feel the beat of his heart, but he didn’t care. “You’re _everything._ ”

Hux looked away at such high praise. 

After having been called ‘nothing’ for so long, the satisfaction of being told he was ‘everything’ hit something that ached deep inside of him at the approval. His cheeks heated with pleasure, but he didn’t have to worry about a red face for long, because Poe was kissing him once more, leisurely, and drawing Hux right along with him for several long minutes.

It was a different kind of kiss from the hungry, desperate ones before. One of shared and sated indulgence. Unhurried, learning each other, and almost uncomfortably intimate.

Poe _loved_ it.

Poe broke from Hux’s lips only to smile and breathe deeply a bit, and then he drew a hand down from Hux’s neck along his side to his hip where he rested his hand. He kissed Hux’s knuckles held in his other hand once more before moving to sit up properly and letting go. 

He wanted to cuddle the man, but he was sure Hux would want to be clean before that happened. 

“Hold tight here for a second,” Poe said softly as he rubbed Hux’s thigh and then hopped up. He disappeared into the refresher a moment, and the dulled-sound of running water was heard. Poe came back with a warm, wet cloth to clean Hux off, gently swiping at his chest and warmly massaging into his wiry golden hair. As he swept lower towards Hux’s balls with the cloth, Hux reached for his hand, and Poe stopped, giving him a smile. 

“I’ll… I can do that.”

“That’s just fine.” Poe surrendered it, musing to himself that Hux had let him finger him, but wouldn’t let him wipe away his release leaking down his ass crack. It was amusing, but that was another intimacy to earn later. Too much too soon, perhaps. It was fine, anyways, and it gave Poe the excuse to press a kiss to Hux’s neck, averting his gaze to be polite, and also taste his sweat-salted skin. “Thank you for that, by the way.”

“The sex?” Hux asked a bit archly.

Poe could hear the smile in his voice, and pulled back to look at him with a smile all his own. “No. Well, yes, but no; letting me come in you. It- I, uh… It felt _nice_. Really nice. You’re-- _fuck_ , Hugs, the memory of that is going to get me through the rest of my _life_ if I never have sex again. You’re _amazing_.” 

Hux snorted, but he nodded, tone sparkling with approval. “It was good.” His simple words were so matter-of-fact, so plainly stated that argument against it would clearly not be tolerated. That letting Poe come in him-- getting to finally know such an experience for his own- was thoroughly enjoyed by both of them.

Hux folded the soiled cloth and kind of didn’t know what he should do with it. 

“Here.” Poe took it, and aimed at his pile of clothes lying abandoned on the floor. It could sit with the laundry just fine. He didn’t need to get up again.

“Thank you,” Hux said. 

“Any time.” 

Hux didn’t want to move, but he supposed this little liaison was finished for the night. Dameron would be wanting his space back as they had a full day of strategy planned in the morning, but Hux just wanted to linger there one moment longer, savoring what had to be the most satisfying fuck he’d ever had.

“...You don’t have to get up,” Poe said as he idly rubbed at Hux’s thigh, curled up close to the other man. “You can sleep here if you want,” he suggested with a kiss pressed to the side of Hux’s face. “I’ve been told I’m a good cuddler. I’d like you to stay. If you want.”

Hux nodded as he swallowed over the lump in his throat. “I’ll stay,” he said, jumping at the chance to have _this_ too. Like he might never get another chance to experience such a thing. It was a secret desire he’d always wanted to try out, and he allowed himself this as well, curling close to Poe to tentatively toy with an errant curl. He’d never stayed after a fuck before, and certainly hadn’t allowed his fucks to stay with him. Attachment was too dangerous. 

Though that hardly mattered now. “...You would have really let me fuck you?”

“Mmm yeah,” Poe agreed with an interested sound. “You still could if you wanted,” he purred happily against the shell of Hux’s ear. “Just give me a breather and then I’ll be ready.”

Hux took a sharp exhale in amusement. “I’m actually quite tired.”

Poe smirked. So was he, to be honest. The hour was late and the body was weak but oh how the mind was willing. 

He could always bank that for next time, though. He was sure there would be a next time. “Then that’s just fine too.”

The bed really was too small for both of them to spread out on, but when Poe curled up next to Hux properly, there was plenty of room.

He was tired, too tired after the mental toll the day had taken. Dameron was speaking low, unnecessary words that Hux wanted to hear more of, touching him gently and holding him in a way Hux liked both for the proximity and the novelty. 

He shouldn’t be here. Not on this base, not in this moment, not in this bed and in this man’s arms, but he _was_ and it was daunting and new and terrifying and _wonderful_ and Hux looked forward to what other firsts he might get to try with the pilot curled up and pressed close next to him.

He fell asleep right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe wears his heart on his sleeve and its exactly what hux needs lololol this has all been like... the same day as chapter 3 or whatever too ahahah WELP war makes for interesting bedfellows what can i say xD 
> 
> I'm marking this story as 'complete' right now as I'm super discouraged. I plan to come back to it some day, probably cut out a good 50% from this chapter cuz clearly it was too long and repetitive, and maybe continue on some point in the future, but for right now I think I fucked it up/got too wordy, and i'm a slut for comments and I clearly missed that mark. 
> 
> SO, may come back to this if there's enough interest but for now I kind of just feel like deleting it all as a big fail so I'm just gonna mark it as 'complete'. Sub if you're interested in possible future updates but right now i dont wanna look at it haha
> 
> [my Star Wars tumblr](http://go-hux-yourself.tumblr.com/) | [my fic archive masterlist](https://go-hux-yourself.tumblr.com/post/187723542337/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive%22)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
